


Starlight Island: Descent into Despair

by cyberchase



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Crossover, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Lost Love, Major Character Injury, Male Protagonist, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberchase/pseuds/cyberchase
Summary: Luigi wakes up on a mysterious island, and so does his friends and acquaintances. King Boo is there, and he he tells the group that the only way to leave the island is to kill someone.. and get away with it.Of course, everyone is hesitant and refuses to go along with the game.. Until someone is found dead. From there, everyone goes through despair, hurt, and betrayal.
Relationships: Kinopiko | Toadette/Kinopio | Toad, Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley, Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, Prince Peasley/Pauline, Princess Daisy/Luigi, Rosalina/Geno, Starlow/Yumeppu | Dreambert
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a DANGANRONPA AU, and will involve major character death, s*cide, betrayal, and lots and lots of angst and despair. if you're not a fan of your favorite characters dying back out now.
> 
> Okay! I think that's all from me today. See you all on the flipside, don't forget to wash your hands!

My eyes opened to a ship deck, salty sea water and summer air hitting me immediately. The sky was clear, not a single cloud in the sky, and I was sitting on a beach chair. I was confused for a moment until I remembered where I was - A cruise ship that was going quite slow. Why was I here again..? Oh, right.. The letter.. The letter that we got.. A few days ago, before the Summer Festival, Mario and I had gotten a note in our mail. It read that we had won a free cruise, and of course, Mario was quite excited and he basically begged me to come along. If it wasn't for his excessive begging I probably wouldn't have come.

Peach, Daisy, and a bunch of others had gotten the same letter, and right now, we were all on the Starlight Cruise. I was wearing a black sweater, and dark green overalls, and green sneakers. I was quite pale, and my green hat was slightly twisted onto his head, considering the fact I had just woken up. I was quite the sleeper, big bro teased me a lot about it, and people also thought I was lazy because I slept so much. Talking about people.. Some of my friends were also on the deck of the cruise, talking to others, in the pool, or just walked around.

I moved my legs to the side of the chair and stumbled up, and I slowly began to walk, rubbing my eyes and yawning as I did. I wasn't really sure where I was going, really, I guess I just wanted to find Mario. He's most likely with Princess Peach, considering the fact he has a very huge and very obvious crush on her. Even though he says they're not together, it's kinda obvious they are and honestly, watching Mario and Peach beat around the bush was both amusing and insufferable.

I went to go inside the cruise ship when a familiar voice stopped me. "Yo, Weeg!" I tilted my head to see, and lo and behold, there was Daisy, happy as always. Her auburn hair was in a ponytail, and it was dripping wet - did she just get out of the pool? She was wearing an orange t-shirt, orange shorts, and yellow sneakers. When I saw her, my lips immediately twitched into a smile.

"Hey.." I said softly, waving at her. Daisy smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "You've been asleep a good majority of the cruise ride! You feeling okay?" She questioned, and I blinked, before nodding. "Oh, y-yeah, I'm okay. I just fall asleep easily." I explained, and Daisy looked over and shrugged. "If you say so, Sleeping Beauty." She smirked, and my face reddened. "H-hey, I'm not-" I began, I was pretty embarrassed by her comment and was just glad nobody heard it. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Anyway, what are you about to do?" She asked me.

"Ah- Umm, I was just going to find Mario. He's probably with Peach.." I murmured in response, and Daisy nodded, "Yeah, they're together I think. I saw them go to the food stand earlier." I let out a small yawn, before flicking my eyes over to the food stand. "Oh, uh, okay..! Thank you.." I said, with a smile. My voice was softer than I wanted it to be, but that's probably because my voice was naturally soft. "Yeah, no problem, dork." Daisy teased me.

I let out a small giggle, still in Daisy's grip as her arm was still around me. She suddenly took off my cap and began ruffling my hair, and I laughed and giggled louder, trying to get her to stop. Eventually, she did, and she placed my hat back on my messy hair. "Smell you later!" She said, letting me go. I jokingly pouted at her before turning and making my way to the food stand. Once I got there, I peeked my head inside, and scanned it for Mario and Peach. 

I heard laughing, and walked, and I found Mario and Peach sitting at the very end of the table. They were laughing and talking, and for a moment, I was worried I was interrupting something, until Peach looked back at me and smiled, she must've heard me walk in. "Oh! Hello, Luigi!" She said, and Mario turned back as well. "Hey, baby bro!" He chimed in afterwards. Mario was wearing a red hoodie and pink overalls, and pink sneakers, his brighter clothes almost like a contrast to my darker ones. Peach was wearing a pink blouse and a pink skirt, and white socks and heels. Her blonde hair was swept up into a ponytail.

"O-oh, uh, hi-" I said, waving. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" I questioned, and they both shook their heads. "Oh, no, no! Don't worry." Peach said. Mario spoke up afterwards. "Weegee, you can sit down besides me!" He offered.

I felt myself smile and I sat beside him. "Uh, so.. What have you two been up to?" I asked, and they both nervously laughed. "Oh, uh, well.. We were kinda just talking." Peach explained, I could see the blush on both of their faces. "We were in the pool for a little while, then we came here." She added afterwards, and I nodded. "Ohh, okay! I ran into Daisy." I said, and Mario smirked. "Oh, your girlfriend?" He said, nudging me, and I blushed. "W-wait-" I trailed off, and both Mario and Peach laughed. It wasn't a malicious laugh, though.

Suddenly, a voice came on the ship's intercom.

"To all our passengers, we are about to stop at our destination. Please prepare all of your things and be ready on the deck of the ship."

Peach smiled at us when the intercom went off. "Looks like we should get our stuff together.." She said, and then we all stood. We turned and walked out of the food stand, across the deck, and inside the ship. Mario and I were sharing a room, so we went in our room and grabbed our luggage, then we left the room and went back into the deck. All of our other friends were ready and while we waited for the ship to land, I talked to a few people, like Peasley, Toadette, and Dreambert.

Then, two people pushed roughly past me, and made me stumble back. I let out a small squeak, and before I knew it, I was slipping on water and then I fell back into the pool, with a loud splash. I was in a bit of a daze when I came back from under the water, but I could recognize Mario helping me out. "H-hey, bro, you alright-?" He asked, and I nodded. I was okay - wet and cold, but okay. "Y-yeah.. I'm gonna have to change later, though.." I murmured.

"Ohh.. Wario and Waluigi went past you without saying excuse me.." He murmured. Ah. That explains it. "Oh.." Once I was out of the pool, I slowly stood, hugging myself because I was cold. "Ugh.." 

The cruise eventually stopped in front of a dock, and Mario smiled at me weakly. "Well, here we are. Do you need help with your stuff?" He asked me, and I shook my head. "Nah, I'll be okay." I assured, and Mario nodded, going to get his own stuff. Everyone began getting off the boat, and I grabbed my luggage and followed afterwards, as one of the last ones off.

But, as soon as I stepped onto the dock, I felt dizzy. My mind became fuzzy and my walking slowed, until, soon enough, I blacked out.

————·⛱️·————

You might be wondering who I am in the first place. After all, I just told you the beginning of this story without even telling you my name..!

Well, my name is Luigi, the younger brother to the famous Mario. 

I'm a bit.. of a coward, you see. I get scared easily and I don't adventure as much as my elder brother does. It's funny, really, the things that scare me. Sudden sounds, mice, I can go on.. It's stupid, honestly. But despite being like this I try to help people whenever I can, like my big brother.

Mario is my biggest source of inspiration, honestly. He's so brave and heroic and kind.. He's so cool, really. Don't tell him I said that, though.

I also have other people I hold close to me too. Princess Daisy, Prince Peasley, Princess Peach, Dreambert, I can go on, really.. They're all so special and then there's just.. Me. Luigi. The coward. The clumsy idiot.

Ah.. Well, I shouldn't drag this on longer than I need to. Thanks for listening to me rant a bit.

————·⛱️·————

"Huh- W-woah-!"

Luigi fell out of the storage closet, hitting the ground hard and letting out a squeak of pain when he did. "Ow.." He murmured, looking up and looking around at his new surroundings. The walls were a light purple, the floor was a light brown, and a red rug covered the floor. He slowly stood, wobbling slightly, and Luigi used the wall to balance himself. There were room doors down the hall, and there were also name plates on them.

He considered that if he was here, Mario had to be as well, so his best bet was to investigate until he found a clue as to where he was. Luigi's mind was still fuzzy, and thinking was slightly hard to do. He slowly walked through the hall, reading off the name plates as he walked by. Starlow, Bowser, Bowser Junior, Peach, Mario, Luigi.. Luigi, that's him. Luigi stopped at the door with his name on it and hesitantly opened it.

He looked inside and saw that the walls were painted a dark green, with cloud designs on it. The blankets on the bed were neatly made, and were green and black. The room had a TV and a bathroom, and bright sunshine fell into the room from the sliding door. His luggage was already in his room also, and it was leaning against the bed. Luigi slowly walked inside and made his way over to the sliding door, opening it and walking into the balcony. Once he walked outside, Luigi squinted due to the bright sunshine and looked down at the beach and ocean under the balcony.

It began to come back to him then - they were getting off the cruise, when he blacked out suddenly, then he woke up in the storage closet.. Did this mean he was already on Starlight Island? Hm.. Luigi walked back inside from the balcony and went to his bed, sitting down on it. He twirled a finger through his hair and then noticed a note on the dresser, and since Luigi didn't have his reading glasses, he had to turn the lamp on to read it.

'You are the Ultimate Ghostbuster. Please come to the lobby at your earliest convenience, I would love to welcome everyone at once!

Sincerely, your host.'

Ultimate.. Ghostbuster? What did that mean? Luigi thought about it for a moment, did it mean he was the best at what he did? If that was the case.. His talent was.. ironic, in a sense. Luigi was absolutely terrified of ghosts and didn't really come in contact with them, unless it was to save Mario or when he did extra ghostbusting jobs for extra money. 

And the host.. They really want everyone to get down to the lobby. Luigi let out a small anxious hum before he placed the note down, and made his way out his room. He shut the door behind him and went back into the hall, and slowly made his way down, keeping his eyes peeled for an elevator or a staircase. Once he made it to the end of the hall, there was an elevator, and Luigi walked towards it. He pressed the button and once it opened, he walked inside, and pressed the button for the lobby.

It took a bit, but the elevator opened once again and Luigi walked out. He heard faint voices and slowly followed them, and he eventually made it to the lobby. Everyone else was there, and it made Luigi feel a bit more relaxed. He scanned the room for Mario when he heard his voice calling for him. "Weegee!" Mario called, quickly rushing over. Luigi waved at him. "H-hey-!" He said, when Mario took hold of his hands and looked up at him.

"Y-you don't know how worried I was-!" Mario immediately said afterwards, his voice shaky. He seemed extremely uneasy, which was definitely out of character for him. "I-I saw that you weren't down here with the rest of us, and I got worried that you were hurt, or got lost, or.." Mario would've continued had Luigi not stop him. "O-oh..! Sorry, big bro, I uh-" He hesitated to speak, as it was a bit embarrassing, but did so anyway. "I woke up in a storage closet.." Luigi said, with a sheepish smile, and Mario raised an eyebrow.

"And then I got distracted by my room, so.." He shrugged, and Mario let out a small sigh of relief. "I'm just glad you're alright.." Mario whispered, squeezing Luigi's hands. A new voice perked up near the two. "Hello, Luigi!" Both siblings looked up to see Daisy and Peasley standing near them, Peasley had spoken up and Luigi gave him a wave back. "Hiii.." He said. Peasley was wearing a red cape and a white suit, golden buttons on it.

"Heyo, Weegee!" Daisy said afterwards, "Where were you? We were all waiting." She said, and Luigi hummed a little. "..Long story, I'll tell you later. More importantly, did you guys get a note saying you're an Ultimate something..?" He asked.

Mario nodded, he seemed to perk up. "Yeah, actually! According to my note, I'm the Ultimate Hero!" He said, with a bright smile. Daisy had a weak smirk on her face, like she was disappointed. "Yeah, according to mine I'm the Ultimate Gardener. A bit disappointing, but you can't win 'em all, I guess." She shrugged, and Peasley spoke up last. "I'm the Ultimate Prince, according to my letter. Which makes some sort of sense - I am the Great Peasley after all."

The four fell into laughs, then Luigi told them his. "According to mine, I'm the Ultimate Ghostbuster." He said, and the other three nodded. "Makes sense.." Mario began, "I spoke to a few people. Dreambert said his Ultimate was the Ultimate Dreamer, Starlow is the Ultimate Messager, Peach is the Ultimate Princess, and Bowser is the Ultimate Boss. I tried talking to Wario and Waluigi but they refused.."

Daisy started, "I spoke to Junior, Rosalina, Pauline, and Toadette. Junior is the Ultimate Painter, Rosalina is the Ultimate Protector, Pauline is the Ultimate Singer, and Toadette is the Ultimate Treasure Tracker." She said, and then Peasley spoke last. "And I talked to Geno and Toad. Geno is the Ultimate Star and Toad is the Ultimate Shopkeeper."

Luigi blinked, taking in the information. The word 'ultimate' didn't sound like a word anymore. "Hmm.. I wonder what all of this means.." He softly said, and Daisy shrugged. "Well, I'm pretty sure it just means we're the best at what we do, which is pretty fucking awesome!" She said, "I wonder when the host's going to show up, I'm pretty sure everyone is here."

Luigi nodded, before he began thinking. Ultimate Ghostbuster.. Although it was reassuring to know he was good at something, it made Luigi feel.. Weird. He was afraid of ghosts, and hated them, and now his talent was completely surrounded around them.. And Everyone else's talents were so meaningful and important, but he was just.. A ghostbuster. That's all he was. Hah, a talent just as unimportant and dumb as its owner.

"Weeeegee?" Mario was waving his hand in front of Luigi's face to get his attention, as Luigi was staring blankly into space. "..Hm?" He looked down at Mario, who was smiling nervously. "You okay, bro? You were just staring.. Your eyes were all dull and stuff." He said, and Luigi blinked. "Ah.. Sorry, bro.." He laughed. The elder hummed a little, "What were you thinking about?" Mario asked.

"Oh, uh.. Well.." Luigi was cut off by the lights suddenly flickering off, and by the panicked voices of everyone else. He couldn't see anything, not even the people around him, and grew slightly panicked himself. Small, white glows of light began to appear, then a gigantic white one, with purple along with it.

The light came back on to reveal King Boo and other boos surrounding him, the ghost king laughing and glaring over everyone in the room. Luigi froze immediately, as he stared at him, a shadow forming over his face. Mario scooted over towards Luigi slightly. "Aha! I finally got all of you in my trap!" King Boo laughed, and a loud, booming voice broke the silence from everyone else. 

"H-hey, what the fuck's going on here?!" Bowser growled out, Junior hugging his leg in fear. "You better get to explaining, or I'll-" He was stopped by King Boo's laughter. "Kehehehe! I'm getting right to that. So impatient.." Bowser let out a soft growl before he silenced, and King Boo spoke up once again. "When I was thinking of a way to get rid of all of you for good, I considered that, why would I get my own hands dirty when I can simply have you taken out by the source?"

"Mind to explain what you mean?" Geno said, "You go on and on about this trap and 'getting rid of us'.. But with no implication to what you mean." The puppet pointed out. "Ah, of course! I've put all 16 of you talented people.. In a killing game!" 

It didn't take long for Rosalina to speak and retort to what he said. "We would never kill each other." She said, simply, unfazed. "This plan of yours isn't going to work." She added after, and voices of agreement filled the room.

"Oh, I'll make sure you'll participate. Anyway, please open your hands!"

Luigi and Mario did so, and a booklet and brochure appeared in their hands. "That has all the rules and areas of this little game!" Hesitantly, Luigi opened his, and began to read.

————·⛱️·————

Starlight Island: Rules

1\. Harming the host or attempting to harm the host is strictly prohibited. If one was to this, they would be punished very severely.

2\. Nighttime begins at 10PM. Although you are allowed to be around and about after that, some areas on Starlight Island may be closed. Daytime begins at 6AM, which is when everything opens up again.

3\. Only sleep in a room. I don't expect to find you sleeping in the library or the arcade.

4\. When someone kills someone else, the killer becomes a 'blackened'. If the blackened gets away with the murder, they will leave this island.

5\. A blackened can have an accomplice, but only the blackened will leave.

6\. Refusing to vote or refusing to follow these rules will get you severely punished.

Island Trials:  
When a blackened kills someone else, we will hold a trial to decide on who is accountable for the crime. If the blackened is found out, only they will be punished, but if the blackened is not found, the blackened will leave and everyone else will be punished.

Areas: 

Starlight Hotel  
Airway Arcade  
Constellation Garden  
Flower Fields  
Victorian Carnival  
Sunnyside Park  
Moonlight Mall  
Starlight Beach  
Rolling Bowling Alley  
SkateWorld  
Cash-In Casino

————·⛱️·————

"This is so fucking stupid.." Daisy murmured, "We'd never kill each other, most of us have known each other for years, why would we kill?!" She called out, and Mario perked in after her. "Yeah! King Boo, you're better off just putting us all in paintings, 'cause we won't go along with your little game!" He said afterwards, and King Boo simply laughed once again. 

"Oh, don't worry, like I said.. I'll make sure that you will. You'll kill if you want to leave." He said. "Anyways, I have to do some last preparations for this little game." King Boo said, "Welcome to Starlight Island, please do enjoy your vacation!" And with that, he spun around, and he disappeared, so did the other boos with him, and left the room full of uneasy and nervous people.

Luigi shook rapidly, hugging himself and looking down at the floor. Why was King Boo doing this? Why..? He knew the ghost king hated his guts, that was obvious, but.. To go this far? To put everyone into a killing game? "He's just bluffing." Peasley placed a hand onto Luigi's shoulder, in an attempt to calm him. "He cannot be serious, he has to be bluffing.. And even if he is serious, I doubt anyone will go along with this.. game." He said.

"..I guess.. B-but what if someone does?" Luigi said, "What then..?" He asked afterwards, trembling. "I-I can't-.." Mario began to rub Luigi's back gently. "Don't worry, baby bro! We'll be fine!" He tried to assure, "this is all dumb anyways." Mario hummed. Luigi opened his mouth to speak when someone cut him off once again.

"I will win this game."

The room was hushed into silence, as Wario's voice cut through the tension like a knife. He didn't seem fazed or uneasy at all, he was extremely calm.. Worryingly calm. Peach spoke up, seemingly in shock and in a daze. "..What?" She asked, and a low malicious chuckle came from Wario. "You heard me. I will win this game, as I don't care for any of you." He said, as his arms were crossed around his chest. 

"W..Why?" Luigi softly asked, "I-I mean, you're immediately going along with what King Boo said, instead of working together with us to escape.." He said, and once the words were out his mouth, Luigi regretted them. Wario turned over to Luigi and smirked, beginning to approach him. The taller stumbled back a little as Wario approached. "Oh, how funny! The coward is telling ME what to do, you'd be the first one to die, considering you're so weak!" He said, and Luigi's hands formed into fists.

"I'm not- I-I'm not weak.." Luigi whispered, and Mario stepped up in front of Luigi. "Back off, Wario! This isn't the time for us to argue!" He said, and Wario let out another laugh. "Oh, please. I meant what I said - I will win this game, and nobody will stop me, not even you." He said, and Mario let out a growl, when Dreambert came in between them.

"Stop. This.. isn't a time for us to get divided and to argue." The prince said, "This is a time to come and work together and find a way out." After Dreambert's words, Wario huffed and simply walked away, going back and standing beside Waluigi.

"Right.." Luigi murmured. "I don't u-understand why.. King Boo is.." He shakily said, when Mario looked up at him and tried to comfort him. "Look, Luigi, it'll be okay! I promise! It's not like anyone's gonna go along, so why are you worried?" He asked, and Luigi shrugged. "Mm.. I just.. This whole thing is so sudden. And if King Boo planned this whole thing out, the letters everyone got.."

Daisy nodded, "was leading everyone to this island." She finished. "Damn.. Sneaky bastard.." She said, her voice a low murmur. Peasley spoke up, "It is a smart plan, I have to admit, but what King Boo doesn't realize is that all of us are friends. I very heavily doubt anything would drive us to just.. Murder each other in cold blood." He said. "Yeah, I.. I guess so." Luigi responded, taking a deep breath in. "..Yeah. It'll be okay. I-I think.."

Mario patted Luigi's shoulder before turning to everyone else. "Don't worry, everyone! As the Ultimate Hero, I promise I will get all of you out safely!" He claimed to the group, newfound determination in his face. "We can't let King Boo defeat us, and we won't!" 

Luigi smiled a little, Mario was so hopeful and determined, wasn't he? It was honestly so inspiring.. "Hey, uh, Luigi?" Daisy shook Luigi a little, and he turned to her. "..Hm?" He questioned, "That King Boo guy.. He has some sorta grudge against you, right?" She asked, and hesitantly, Luigi nodded. "..Y-Yeah. He does. I knew he hated me but to go this far.." He shuddered.

"Hmm.. King Boo might be doing this to harm you in particular." Peasley suggested, "If he hates you so much, I wouldn't understand why he'd drag the rest of us into this. Not blaming you, of course." Luigi shrugged. "Grambi, I don't.. I don't know. I don't.. I wish there was something I could do." He said sadly, and Daisy shook her head. "Look, Weeg, don't beat yourself up over this. We'll find a way out, we'll be fine!" She gave him a confident smirk.

"Yeah!" Mario said, "We'll find a way out, and we'll all be fine." He said, "I'll make sure of it." He added afterwards. 

"I think I might go take a walk around the island, to get familiar with the area.." The group jumped at the new voice, but it was just Rosalina, "would any of you like to join me?" Peasley nodded with a smile, "Yes, that sounds like a good idea.." He said, and Daisy nodded too. "I'll come!" She said. Rosalina gave a nod and turned, walking away. Peasley followed after her, and they made their way out the lobby. Before Daisy went after them, she turned to Mario and Luigi.

"I'll catch you two later, alright?" Daisy asked, and they both nodded. Before she ran off, Daisy gave Luigi a quick peck on the lips, then she went and rushed the way Rosalina and Peasley went. "H-hey-!" Luigi said, blushing. Daisy was laughing as she ran off, and Mario was snickering. "How cute.." He teased, Luigi crossed his arms and turned away, his face red. "Mm.." 

Peach had walked up to the two. "I think I might go ahead to my room.." She said, quietly, and Mario nodded, "Would you like for me to come with you?" He asked, and the princess nodded. "..Yes, please.. I feel a bit nervous going alone.." She laughed a little nervously, and Luigi nodded, "That's fine, we'll escort you. There's an elevator around the hall, so I'll lead you two to it.." He murmured. Mario and Peach nodded, and Luigi began to walk down the hall and towards the elevator.

Once they got there, Luigi pressed the button and stepped back, waiting for it to open. Once it did, all three of them walked inside and Luigi pressed the button of the floor with everyone's rooms on it. "I know you said not to worry about it, but.." Peach began, "It's all so sudden.." She whispered, and Mario frowned, taking hold of her hand. "Don't worry..! I'll be here to protect you!" He said, trying to assure her. "I promise! Right, Weeg? We'll be here!"

Luigi nodded. "Y-yeah..! Of course. We'll both be here to help and protect you.." He said, and Peach laughed lightly. "T-Thank you, dearies.." She said, "I'm just.. Quite uneasy.." Peach whispered.

"Y-Yeah, I believe all of us are.." Luigi responded, "But if we just.. Work together, we'll be fine.." Peach and Mario nodded, "Right."

Once the elevator opened once again, they were up on the floor with all the rooms. They walked out of the elevator and down the hall, all three were silent and seemed to be thinking to themselves. It didn't take too long until they got to Peach's room, and the princess stopped and opened the door. "Thank you.." She said.

"No problem, princess..!" Mario said, "If you'd like, I can take you down to the cafeteria later. Last time I checked it was a little after nine, so how about three or four?" He suggested to her, and Peach nodded with a smile. "T-That sounds great! See you then!" She said, and both siblings waved to her as she went inside her room and shut the door. Luigi looked over at Mario, "Well, over to our own rooms, it seems." 

They began down the hall, and eventually made it to their own rooms. Before Mario walked inside to his, he turned to Luigi. "H-Hey, bro..?" Luigi tilted his head and looked at him. "I.. I don't say it enough, but.. I love you, baby bro. I really do." He said, and Luigi weakly smiled. "No, it's alright.. I love you too.." He said.

Mario nodded, "I'm right beside your room, so if you need anything.." He trailed off, but Luigi understood, and nodded. Mario then went inside his room, and so did Luigi.

Luigi went in and shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it. He went and fell onto his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He felt a bit drowsy, though his mind was busy and it wouldn't leave him alone. King Boo.. What was he planning to do with all this? This 'killing game'.. Why did he go to such extreme lengths? And was this really just to hurt him in particular, and him alone? And if that's the case.. Why did he drag the rest of his friends and acquaintances into this? If this really was just to hurt him alone, why didn't King Boo do something much easier instead of.. This?

And Wario.. Was Wario really planning to kill someone? Did Wario really hold that little regard for everyone's lives? Grambi, Luigi hoped not.. Not only did he not want anyone to die, but once one murder happens, more are bound to follow after it. The domino effect was a very real - and very scary - thing, especially in the situation they were in now.

With the calls of seagulls outside, and the splashing of the ocean below, Luigi didn't want to think anymore, and he fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gathers up to find a way out, and Luigi tries to adapt to the new situation everyone has to endure.

Luigi walked through the mansion quietly, the poltergust on his back and the vacuum in his shaky hands. His fearful breathing and uneasy footsteps filled the hall, and he was extremely alert for any ghosts, and for any sign of Mario.

Mario had been kidnapped again, and poor Luigi couldn't find any clue to signal where his elder brother was. The ghostbuster was beginning to fear for the worst, his fears crawling on his back. "Mariooo..?" He called, but there was no response, only the creaking of the floor and the dead silence of the mansion.

Why was King Boo doing this? Why did he want Luigi and Mario to suffer so much? He understood that he was angry that his boos were harmed, but.. For a good majority of the time, they were attacking the two first. Not the other way around.

A quiet laugh began to fill the hall, and Luigi immediately turned back, his eyes widened and his legs beginning to wobble. "H-Hello..?" He quietly murmured, and the laugh simply grew louder, and louder, and..

Hesitantly, Luigi slowly began to follow the sound of the laugh, to find it's source. The more he approached the laugh, the more a bad feeling rose in him, and he began to feel a little sick with dread and worry. Luigi eventually stopped in front of a shut door, and looked at it, before opening it and peeking inside. "H-Hello..?"

The laughing had stopped once Luigi peeked in, then there was a familiar voice. "Weegeee..?" The taller had stopped dead, before he rushed inside the room. "M-Mario?! Are you in here-?!" Luigi asked, frantically, when he felt another body latch onto his own. Mario hugged Luigi closely and he cried.

"Mm..? H-Hey, hey, big bro, calm down.." Luigi murmured, trying to calm Mario down as much as he could. Soon, though, Mario's cries turned into laughs.. Laughs that didn't sound like his own. Luigi noticed, and was about to ask Mario about it, when 'Mario' pulled away.. To reveal a gigantic King Boo, with blood dripping from his fangs.

Luigi screamed and stumbled back, before he ran out of the room, being slowed down by his vacuum. The creaking of the floorboards accompanied his fast footsteps as he went deeper and deeper into the mansion.

King Boo followed after Luigi, but didn't make any attempt to chase him - he approached him, slowly, a blood trail forming onto the floor. His laughing drew louder and louder as he floated after the fearful ghostbuster, who was beginning to wobble and stumble. He had lost his balance and fell onto the floor, wincing and going to get himself up.

Luigi turned his head and King Boo was above him now - Luigi let out another scream, but couldn't gain the energy to get back up, though his mind was screaming at him to. His arms clumsily held up his upper body.

King Boo began to approach, bloodlust forming in his eyes. Luigi shut his eyes tightly, tears beginning to run down his face. The ghost king came closer, and closer, and closer…

————·⛱️·————

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Luigi's eyes slowly opened and he winced to the knocking on his door, slowly returning back to reality. He looked around his room, remembering that he was in his hotel room, and took a deep breath of relief as he realized his dream wasn't real. He didn't have much time to relax, though, as someone was continuing to knock on his door and the sound was hurting Luigi's ears. "I'm coming!" He yelled out to the mysterious knocker, slightly annoyed. Luigi couldn't help but wonder who was knocking on his door like a maniac.

He stood up slowly, yawning and rubbing his eyes, before he walked over to the door and opened it. Luigi opened the door to an irritated Waluigi, whose arms were crossed and his brows were down and furrowed. "What the hell were you doing in there?! You're keeping everyone waiting. Again." He said, rolling his eyes. Luigi flinched back slightly, before he responded. "Uh, sorry. I fell asleep for awhile." He said, slightly mumbling.

"Why am I not surprised? It's typical for someone like you." Waluigi responded, accusation dripping in his voice. "Anyway, hurry the fuck up. Everyone's down in the cafeteria to talk how to get out of here, but Mario insisted on not starting until you arrived." He continued. Luigi blinked. "..Oh, sorry. But you didn't have to bang on my door-"

"I'll do whatever the hell I want. Anyway, hurry up. I'm not waiting for you." Waluigi turned his head to the side and Luigi let out a small sigh. ".. Whatever. Tell everyone I'll be down there in a few." He told Waluigi, then he proceeded to shut the door. Luigi stepped back a little and sighed, when Waluigi hit the door one more time just because he could. Luigi jumped and grumbled a little in annoyance, before he went over to his mirror and looked at himself.

He couldn't get the nightmare he had out of his memory, was it because of King Boo putting them into this killing game, and his fears were manifesting into his dreams? Luigi let out a small groan and covered his face with his hands, before he turned away and grabbed his sneakers, sitting on his bed and putting them on. Luigi looked over and checked the time - 3:30PM.. He slept for a long while, but didn't feel even the littlest bit rested or refreshed. If anything, he felt even more exhausted and worried before he slept. And, well, the nightmare didn't help any.

Luigi didn't bother fixing his messy hair and lazily put his cap over his head, before he went over to the door and opened it, and he walked outside the room, shutting his door behind him. He began walking down the hall, looking down at the floor as he did, lost in his thoughts. Luigi couldn't help but wonder - why did Waluigi out of all people come to get him? It confused him, as he didn't have.. the best relationship with Waluigi, and Luigi was pretty sure the taller man hated him. And on that note, what was Waluigi's talent anyway? Mario mentioned earlier he tried to talk to him and Wario, but they both refused.

Maybe he'd ask. Hopefully it wouldn't end up with him with a black eye.

Luigi got to the elevator and pressed the button, walking inside once it opened. He pressed the floor for the lobby and cafeteria, and leaned on the back as he waited. He let out a small, anxious hum, and once the elevator door opened again, he walked out, making his way to the cafeteria. He peeked inside and saw everyone else in there, sitting quietly and looking down at their respective tables. Waluigi really wasn't lying when he said he was keeping everyone waiting again.. Oops. 

"H-hey, I'm here." Luigi said, to break the uneasy silence. Everyone looked up at the ghostbuster, and some waved to him. There was a small 'finally' that came from Starlow, and Mario said 'hey', but other than that the room was still overall silent. It made Luigi feel uncomfortable, honestly. He slowly walked inside and walked over to a table with Mario, Peach, and Daisy, and sat down, placing his hands together under the table. Once Luigi sat down, Mario perked up, and began to speak.

"Okay, now that Weegee's here, let's start discussing how we could get out of this place!" The hero said, still perky and happy as always. At first, it was inspiring, but now Luigi was confused as to how Mario could be this positive. He knew that nobody was actually going along with this game, but it was still common sense to keep your guard up and not to act like everything was absolutely okay. After all, when you discard the game from the problem, they were still stuck on an island for an unforeseen amount of time. It was still a gigantic issue either way..

Or maybe Luigi was just an anxious pessimist.

Sigh.

"Hold on, pipsqueak. Shouldn't we discuss how we even got trapped here, first of all?" Bowser brought up, and Mario blinked with a bit of realization. "Ohh.. Yeah! Good idea!" He laughed, a bit nervously. "Well! I got a letter saying I had won a vacation." Starlow began, and everyone turned to listen. "And, well, I didn't consider anything off about it, so I took the offer."

"Same here." Dreambert mumbled, "I just assumed it was going to be a normal vacation, not a trap." The prince agreed, and there were other mumbles and murmurs of agreement. "I got the letter, and Weegee and I decided to go as we both needed a break!" Mario perked, and Luigi tapped his fingers on the table. Actually, Mario begged Luigi to come along, as 'he didn't want to be alone', and Luigi mainly came to shut Mario up. The younger twin would never tell anyone that, though. 

Daisy spoke up. "Okay, so the overall agreement is that we all got the letter for the vacation." She continued with, "but it was actually just a trick to get us all where King Boo wanted!" Luigi nodded. "Yeah, that.. Seems to be the case." He said, "when I got onto the island, I blacked out." 

"Same here.." Peach whispered. "I don't know what happened, I felt really faint, then everything went dark. I woke up in my room and went down to the lobby, which is where I found everyone else." The princess twirled a bit of her hair with her finger, "Daisy and Rosalina said they blacked out too, so..?"

Rosalina spoke up also, "on that note.. When I regained consciousness, I realized my wand was gone, and a good majority of my abilities were weakened or gone completely. I thought it was just from exhaustion, until the ghost announced the killing game." She explained. "Well.. Toadette and I were together the entire time." Toad spoke up. The usually cheerful and happy toadstool was more quiet and fearful, which made sense but was off-putting. "Yep, can confirm. We even took a walk around the island together afterwards." Toadette said.

Mario nodded, "hmm.. Okay. I blacked out too, so I think we can all agree all of us blacked out and woke up in our rooms." He said, and Luigi yawned a little before he said something. "Looks like it. Then King Boo appeared, and.." He trailed off, but everyone seemed to understand. "Some of us took walks around the area, correct?" Geno asked, and Peasley spoke. "Yes. Rosalina, Daisy, and I took one. Toad and Toadette did so as well."

"Did you notice anything weird about the island?" Mario asked, and Toadette shook her head. "Well.. I didn't. Surprisingly, it just.. Looks like a normal island." She said with a small frown. "Same here. I didn't notice anything odd or weird." Daisy shrugged, and Mario nodded. "I see, I see.. Well.. Let's discuss the rules next, then."

Luigi raised his hand up a little. "I mainly want to discuss what the 'punishments' could mean, and the 'Island Trials' if that's okay.." He quietly said, and Wario retorted. "Why should we? It's obvious what they mean. We have a trial when someone kills someone else. Are you an idiot? Or did you not read the booklet?" Luigi flinched before he frowned and spoke. "I-I did read it.. I was just-" He slid down in his chair slightly.

"No, wait, Luigi might be onto something." Peasley said, "King Boo never.. Specifically said what the punishments actually were. That could really mean anything." He said. "Yeah, exactly! That part is pretty vague." Mario spoke up, "Wario, you better shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"

Wario rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. Peach hummed slightly. "G-Good point.. It could really mean anything but in this case, we can assume it means.. Death." She frowned, "you're right.." Mario said, shuddering a little. "Hmm.. So if the punishment means death theory is true, then it's kinda like being.. executed, right?" He asked, "so if someone was to kill someone else, and we didn't find the killer.. we'd all be executed..?"

"..It seems so." Pauline responded to Mario's question, and the room fell into uneasy silence. "Okay, well-.." Luigi began, losing his train of thought for a moment. "Mm.. The blackened can have an accomplice, but.. Only the blackened will leave.." He softly pointed out, to get everyone talking again.

"So there's universally no point to help someone with a crime." Toad said, "there's no risk versus reward benefit for the accomplice.." He added afterwards. 

Waluigi went to say something, but was promptly roughly nudged by Wario, which made him stay quiet. "Hmm.. Does anyone have anything they wanna discuss?" Mario questioned, there were murmurs and shakes of heads. "Okay, well, I say  
This meeting is over!" He said, "let's try and investigate, and meet up later." Mario added, and people began standing up. Luigi let out a small sigh and continued to sit at his table, even though everyone else was leaving, with his hands on his head.

He was like this for a little bit until Mario shook Luigi gently. "Weegee? Baby bro?" He said, Luigi looked up at his twin. "Mm.. Yeah?" He asked, softly. Mario frowned a little. "..Are you still worried?" He questioned, then rubbing Luigi's back. The younger twin nodded, before sighing. "Don't worry, Weegee! Even if this game starts I'll be with you the entire way; so don't worry!" Mario said in an attempt to calm him down.

Luigi weakly smiled, "really..? Mm.. O-okay..! I'm counting on you.." Mario helped Luigi out of his chair, Luigi regained his balance before pushing in his chair. "We haven't taken a walk around the island yet, have we?" Mario asked, and Luigi shook his head no. "Well, let's do that! So we can get familiar with the area!" Mario announced, and Luigi couldn't help but chuckle due to Mario's excitement. "Y-yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Should we go?"

Mario smiled with a nod, before leading Luigi outside the cafeteria and out the hotel door, Luigi squinted a little in response to the bright sun. "Mm.." He said. The elder laughed a little. "You're practically a vampire, you act like you'll disappear when you come in contact with even a little bit of sun." He teased. "Hey, wait, no I don't-!" Luigi quickly defended. "It's not my fault I'm mainly in the dark.. I'm a ghostbuster after all.."

"Still though." Mario laughed. "You need to take things more easy, I swear.." He said, "I'm just messing with you, y'know?" Luigi paused, then blinked. "Oh, uh.. Sorry. I'm working on that." He laughed nervously, and Mario let out a small hum. "It's okay. Let's get going."

"Right."

————·⛱️·————

The two returned late that night, both seemingly exhausted and tired. Mario was yawning softly, and Luigi was slightly swaying from side to side. The two had gotten a bit too carried away when they got to Victorian Carnival, and didn't leave for a long time after they got there, as they went on a good majority of the rides and went to a lot of the food stands. For a moment, Luigi had forgotten all about the killing game, he had a lot of fun with his elder brother and managed to get his mind off of it.

The two had went their separate ways to their rooms, but before Luigi could go to his own, he heard a crash from down the hall. He blinked a little, wondering if he should go investigate, when he also heard a grunt of pain. He shook a little, slowly going down the hall. He saw a bit of light come from the same storage closet he fell out of, and Luigi stopped, looking inside. What he saw made him gasp.

Waluigi was sitting on the floor, a first aid kit besides him and bruises all over. His overall pants were rolled up, revealing more scars and bruises on him, and so were his arms. He didn't seem to notice Luigi quite yet. "..Waluigi?" Luigi softly said, his face turned into one of worry.

"Huh-" He looked up at his rival, and immediately scowled. "What the hell do you want? Come to beat me up too?" He asked, his voice dripping with anger and disgust. Luigi blinked before shaking his head. "W-what? No, I was just- I heard you grunt, and you're all bruised.. What happened? Do you need help?" He asked, going to approach Waluigi, when a sharp glare from the other made him stop.

Waluigi spoke. "Why the hell would I let you help me?! I don't need your help." He added, but Luigi shook his head. "I'm s-serious.. My big bro taught me a bit about medical things. I'm way more of a mechanic, but I think I can at least patch you up a little.."

He growled a little before he sighed in defeat. "Fine. But if you tell anyone about this I swear you'll be the first one on the body count." Waluigi threatened, and Luigi flinched a little, before taking the first aid kit. He picked up the cotton balls and the dabbing alcohol. "T-This might hurt, 'cause I gotta clean up your bruises.. But I'll try to get it done as soon as I can." Luigi said, and Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Just get it over with, dumbass.." He murmured. Luigi nodded, and got some of the dabbing alcohol on the cottonball. He took Waluigi's arm and began cleaning the wounds.

Waluigi winced a little, but after awhile, Luigi had finished and began wrapping his wounds with bandages. Once he finished, Luigi scooted back a little bit. "So, uhm.. What happened-"

"None of your business. But.. Thanks, I guess." Waluigi said, rolling down his sleeves and overall pants. "Well.. At least tell me why you were in the storage closet, and not your room-" Luigi said, then Waluigi scoffed before hesitantly speaking. "I was looking for the first aid kit. Happy?" The shorter frowned a little bit, then nodded. Waluigi stood, "remember what I said. Tell anyone what happened, and you're a goner. Got it?"

"G-got it.."

"Good." And with that, Waluigi walked out the storage closet, leaving Luigi alone and confused. Luigi remembered that he wanted to ask Waluigi his talent, but by the time he did, it was too late to ask, as Waluigi already left. He sighed, standing up and brushing himself off, before walking out the storage closet and going down to his own room. Luigi got to his room and opened the door, walking inside and shutting it, being sure to lock it behind him. He felt his way through the dark, getting to his bed and turning on the lamp that was on the dresser. Luigi squinted little, kicking off his shoes and swinging his legs onto the bed.

He held them to his chest, thinking. Although he and Waluigi weren't on the best terms, Luigi couldn't help but worry. He remembers that Waluigi asked if Luigi was coming to beat him up too, and Luigi's eyes widened a little at the realization. Someone was hurting Waluigi.. But who? Was it Wario..? That was the only person Luigi could really think of. But wasn't the two partners in crime and friends? It didn't make much sense to Luigi and the more he thought about it, the more it confused him.

He couldn't sleep quite yet, so Luigi stood and walked over to his balcony, opening the sliding door and standing on it. When he looked over the island from where he was, Luigi could barely see a bit of light come from the bowling alley. Who was there this late..? Hm. His eyes turned over to the beach, and he noticed someone was running across it (or were they floating?) frantically, but due to the fact it was dark, Luigi couldn't make out who it was.

A feeling of dread filled him, but he shook his head, going back into his room and shutting the sliding door. Luigi flopped onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling, still thinking about the mysterious person on the beach and the light at the bowling alley. He was just being paranoid.. He had to be.

With a deep breath, Luigi closed his eyes, hoping the comfortability of sleep would go and take him. 

It's nothing.

He was being paranoid.

It was going to be fine.

...Right?


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is found dead, and the first trial and execution is underway.

Luigi didn't get a single wink of sleep last night.

His worry and paranoia kept him awake throughout the entire night, despite how much he tried to sleep. At one point, Luigi just sat in his shower, using the hot water. Due to the fact Luigi was quite the sleeper, and didn't function well without sleep, he ended up being a little cranky that morning. Sunlight spilled into his room, making Luigi squint and cover himself with a blanket. "Ugh.." He stayed like this for awhile, when he remebered the light at the bowling alley and the mysterious person on the beach.

Should he investigate? It sounded like the smartest thing to do - it was the morning, and it was safer to walk around, and if something happened there last night..

It took a minute, but Luigi slowly sat up from his bed and threw the blankets off of himself. He changed into his normal green sweater and blue overalls, and he slipped on his sneakers and put on his cap, going over to the sink and splashing water on his face. He had light circles under his eyes, and was pale, shaking a bit. Was he cold or was he trembling..? Definitely not cold, he spent a good majority of the night under hot water. Luigi must've been trembling.. 

He shook his head before going to the door, and opening it. Maybe if he just goes down to the bowling alley and gets back before everyone wakes up, he won't drive any attention to himself-

"Weegee!"

Crap. So much for that.

Luigi tilted his head to his elder brother, who had just exited his room. Mario was up and ready per usual, practically skipping over to Luigi. He was wearing a red hoodie and yellow overalls, with red sneakers. Mario smelled like fresh strawberries. "Morning!" He said again, and Luigi gave him a weak wave. "Hey.." He responded, "it's not like you to be up this early! Whatcha up to?" Mario asked, and Luigi blinked. Should he tell Mario about what he saw last night? "Ah. Um, I was going down to the bowling alley-"

"Ooh, really? Maybe we could play a game!" Mario cut Luigi off. "..Actually, that's not why I was going down there. Something.. Happened last night." Luigi began. Mario noticed Luigi's seriousness and he nodded. "H-hey, let's go down and get breakfast, then you can tell me. Sounds good?" He suggested, and Luigi nodded. "Y-yeah, that's great, actually. I really need coffee right now.."

The two nodded, and they made their way down to the cafeteria. Once they got there, they walked inside to see Daisy and Peach. "Yo, yo!" Daisy said, waving to them. Peach smiled and waved also, taking a sip of what was in her cup. Luigi felt a small smile form on his face. Mario walked over to the table the princesses were, and sat across Peach. "Good morning!" He perked. Luigi walked over to the table, and spoke. "I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee real quick." He told the three, before turning and going over to the coffee machine.

Once he got his cup, Luigi sat down. "Good morning.." He said, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Morning!" Daisy responded, "you look exhausted! Did you even sleep?" Luigi blinked. He didn't, actually. "Not really." He shrugged. Daisy laughed a little. "Surprising. You're the heaviest sleeper I know." She said, and Luigi blushed, hiding his face. "Hey, don't hide your face, dork!" 

"Oh!" Mario suddenly remembered, "Weegee, you had something to tell me, right? About last night?" He asked, and Luigi froze for a moment before responding. "Oh, uh, yeah." He said, moving his hands from his face. "S-Something happened last night..?" Peach softly asked, worried. "Is.. Is everything alright..?" Luigi nodded. "O-Oh, uh, yeah. Just.. I saw something last night."

Daisy nodded. "What happened?" She asked, Mario and Peach turning to Luigi to hear him speak. Luigi let out a small cough and spoke. "Uh, well.. After Mario and I got back to the hotel after we hung out at the amusement park," he began, taking a breath, "I noticed that the light at the Bowling Alley was on, and that someone was running across the beach."

"..What time was this?" Peach asked. Luigi blinked. "Um.. Maybe around nine or so? I need to look at my clock more.." He said. "That is.. Kinda weird, but maybe someone was just playing really late. I mean, nighttime doesn't start until ten pm." Daisy suggested. 

"Good point, good point. What really confused me was the person running on the beach. If they were walking, I guess it would bother me less, but as they ran they seemed.. I don't know. Frantic." Luigi frowned a little. His mind went back to the previous night, and he replayed the incident in his mind. He couldn't make out who the person was.. It could've really been anyone.. "I was going to investigate this morning."

Mario perked. "Oh, really? Well.. Can we tag along? I'm kinda curious now!" He said, and Luigi shrugged - Why not? More the merrier. "Yeah, sure. Okay." Luigi said, "when are we going to go?" He asked, and Peach hummed a bit. "We can head that way after we finish breakfast..?" She suggested, and the group nodded in mutual agreement. Although, Luigi was beginning to regret this somewhat. Why was he getting such an awful feeling about this right now..?

It was okay, he was being irrational, they were just going to go to the bowling alley and see what's wrong. Probably just someone forgot to turn off the light. Yeah. Yeah.. And the person running was just someone who forgot about the nighttime rule. Luigi's anxiety was just a little out of wack due to the killing game threat, so of course he was high alert. Of course everything was making him panicky. There was no reason to be afraid. No reason at all. No reason at all..

It's fine.

Everything is fine..

"Weegee!" Mario was waving a hand in front of his face. "World to Weegee! You've been spacing out a lot.." He said, Luigi blinked and returned to reality. "I have..? Sorry.." He responded to Mario. "Hey, don't apologize. It just freaks us out a bit when you do that." Daisy pointed out. Peach hummed a little, nodding at Daisy's statement.

After a little while, Peach spoke up. "I-It seems like everyone is finished, so should we throw away our food and get going?" She asked, and Mario nodded. "Yep! I'll take everything to the trash, you three go and I'll catch up." He said, taking everyone's food and making his way to the trash.

Peach, Daisy, and Luigi stood, and left the table, beginning their way to the lobby and to the door to leave the hotel. They had walked outside, and the sun was shining brightly, not a single cloud in the sky. "Hey, Peach?" Daisy turned to Peach, who tilted her head and looked at her. "Maybe we could play a game of tennis or something later." She offered to the princess, and Peach smiled and nodded in agreement. Luigi quietly walked besides them as they began walking down the road, away from the hotel.

"Heyy!" Mario had caught up to the three when they were walking past the beach, exaggerating his breathing to seem like he was out of breath. "Jeez, you three are fast! Thought I'd never catch up!" He jokingly said, and Peach sighed softly with a laugh. "Stop being dramatic.." She said, and Mario giggled, a light blush on his face. "I'm not being dramatic!" He retorted. Luigi couldn't help but laugh at Mario's antics himself, and Mario looked at him and pouted. "Aw, you're laughing at me too?" 

Luigi nudged Mario gently, then he tilted his eyes over to the beach. If he squinted, Luigi could see the footprints from the previous night, and he shuddered a little - his bad feeling had returned, and Luigi knew something was wrong. He couldn't know what was - how could anyone? - But something wasn't right, and it was driving Luigi insane. It wasn't just him being paranoid.

"Aaaanyway.." Mario hummed a little. "Should we continue on our quest?" He asked, and Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Quest? All we're doing is going down to the bowling alley." She said, with a small smirk, and Mario laughed. "Anything can be a quest if you want it to be!" He responded, "you just gotta try hard enough!" He said afterwards. Daisy rolled her eyes and looked over at Luigi, who was fiddling with his hands. "Yo, Weeg?" 

"Hmm? Yeah?" He asked, tilting his head. Daisy suddenly snatched Luigi's cap off his head with a snicker. "H-hey-!" He laughed also, loosening up slightly. He went to try and get it back when Daisy put the hat on her head and looked over at Luigi. "Look at me, I'm Luigi now-" She teased, and Luigi continued giggling. "Give it baaack-" He said, and Daisy looked at him.

"Smile for me, and I'll think about it." She hummed, and Luigi gave her a small smile. "More." Daisy responded to it, and Luigi's smile grew. "Just a biiit more!" She said last, and Luigi was smiling hugely now. "Good!" Daisy took the hat off her head and Luigi breathed in relief, taking it and putting it back on. Both Peach and Mario were laughing at the two's antics, and Luigi sighed.

His eyes flickered back forward, and he realized they were approaching the bowling alley. Luigi shuddered, but noticed that none of the other three seemed bothered. He kept his feelings to himself. Sure enough, the light was still on, just how it was last night. "H-Hey-" Luigi pointed forward, to get their attention. "Oh! We're here.. Was a shorter walk than I expected it to be.." Peach softly said. Mario hummed a little, "I'll go in first. Gotta make sure it's safe and all." He said, and Daisy seemed like she was about to argue, but ultimately stayed quiet.

Once they got to the door, Mario opened it, and walked inside first. Even from looking in from the outside, Luigi could notice it was messy, he frowned a little. Daisy laughed a little nervously. "Damn. Looks like a tornado or something hit this place." Peach nodded in agreement. "I wonder what happened.." She said, and Luigi shrugged. What cut through the now tense air was a surprised scream from inside the bowling alley. Mario's scream. 

Oh no.  
Ohhhhh no.

Without thinking much about his own safety, Luigi quickly rushed inside to check on him. He could hear the quick footsteps of Daisy and Peach following him, but he didn't pay much attention. "M-Mario? Big bro?!" He called, his voice shaking in fear. "Mario!" 

He saw Mario near the ball racks, who was trembling in horror and was seemingly frozen from what he saw. Luigi didn't get a good look at what Mario was seeing until he rushed over, and when Luigi saw it, his eyes widened and he immediately felt sick.

————·⛱️·————

————·⛱️·————

There was Starlow, dried blood all over her head. A bowling ball rolled over to Mario's feet, which had blood on it as well, and Mario immediately stumbled back to get away from it. Luigi looked at his expression, and it was one he's never seen before from his always brave and confident older brother.

Mario had a face of absolute horror and terror, mixed in with hurt and sadness. He was still too frozen to speak and so was Luigi. 

Daisy and Peach made it to where the siblings were, and when they saw Starlow's body, Peach's face twisted and she placed a hand over her mouth in shock. Daisy, due to her shock, fell into anger. "W-What the hell-?!" She yelled, and afterwards, an announcement played on the intercom. 

"A body has been discovered in Rolling Bowling Alley! After a certain amount of time, which you may spend however you like, we will have an Island Trial! See you there!~"

King Boo's voice was absolutely unfeeling and uncaring. The intercom went off, and what only left was four horrified people, staring at the body. 

Suddenly, Luigi began feeling very dizzy, and even sicker. His legs were wobbling, and he was struggling to stand. Mario seemed to notice, and softly choked something out. "L..Luigi..?" Luigi attempted to respond, but the words he formed got stuck in his throat. The lightheadedness got worse, and before he knew what was happening, Luigi began to fall to the floor, and the world around him was beginning to blur and darken.

There were worried talks of Peach, Mario, and Daisy, but Luigi couldn't quite understand what they were saying. Mario was shaking him rapidly, was he telling him to stay awake..?

The last thing Luigi heard before his world fell into pitch darkness was Mario screaming out his name.

————·⛱️·————

I stayed here for a while after we found Starlow.

What's 'here,' exactly? Heh. I don't know myself. Just me, and the darkness, away from the horrible reality I didn't want to come to terms with.

Starlow was dead. The person Mario and I went on multiple adventures with. The smartmouth of us three. The person who teased me, which I learned not to take to heart.

Dead. She was dead. Haha. Funny. Oh, grambi. The word 'dead' is so weird now, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. 

.. Bad, obviously.. One of our friends was dead. Someone fell into the killing game. One of us.. One of us killed her. None of us were as trustworthy as we all liked to think. It's a thought that shakes me to my core.. But it was true..

What I saw last night.. Was someone running from their crime.. A crime happened last night and I had no idea. That thought horrifies me.. If only if I didn't shove it off.. I could've prevented this, we could've prevented this..!

Big bro said no one was going to participate, but.. now, his words held no meaning. Not anymore. Not.. Anymore..

..

When everything went dark, I heard Mario scream. Was this just a dream? A nightmare? A nightmare I'll wake up from once I leave the darkness?

This has to be a nightmare, the hopeful part of my brain screams. The other part is screaming that this is all real, all of our lives were in danger. The rational part.

Although I'm the more rational one between my brother and I.. This time, I really hope the hopeful part is right. I don't want this reality, although I know it's true and real. I don't want this reality, I don't want..

The darkness seemed to light up - was I returning to the real world? Seems like it. The darkness grew brighter, and brighter, and..

————·⛱️·————

"Ugh.." Luigi slowly stirred awake, his head pounding. He realized that he was laid down flatly on some sort of couch, when he remembered that he was in the bowling alley. Mario leaned over Luigi, relief falling onto his worried face. "W-Weegee!" He said, pulling him into a hug. Due to the fact Luigi was still dazed and confused, it took him a moment to hug Mario back. 

Mario shook, pulling away from the hug. "Grambi- You don't know how much you scared me! You had me thinking we lost you too-!" He rambled, tears going into his already glassy eyes, and Luigi blinked. He must've fainted.. And 'lost him too'..? Oh, Starlow..

Starlow.

He shook. "W-Was Starlow.. Was that a d-dream.. Was that all a dream.." Luigi asked, softly, still dizzy. He could hear more voices inside of the bowling alley, more than Mario's, Peach's, and Daisy's. More people seemed to be here. Mario's eyes flickered to the floor before he looked back up at Luigi. "N..No. She's- She's dead." He said, and Luigi's body immediately froze, and his skin went ghostly pale.

No, no, no, no, nononononono…

It's real? It's all real? 

"S-She-" Luigi stuttered, the words came out bitter and shaky. "I-It can't be- I-I thought you said no one was going to participate-!" He said in a panic, and Mario responded, quickly. "W-Well, I was wrong, apparently-!" He said, "I know I couldn't protect her, I know I couldn't-" He said, and Luigi sighed shakily. ".. I-I'm sorry. I just.."

Mario let out a sad chuckle. "Scared..? Same here, little bro.." He murmured. "I couldn't protect her.. I'm a fraud, aren't I?" He asked, softly, and Luigi immediately shook his head. "N-No, of course not..! It's whoever killed her's fault!" He said, in response, and Mario shook. ".. I guess so. Um.. You were out for about.. ten or so minutes?" He said, "that's when everyone began flooding in."

Luigi nodded, so that's how long he was out. "K-King Boo said something about having one of those.. Island Trials, right? In that announcement?" He said, and Mario nodded. "Shouldn't we.. Investigate for clues? For who the killer is?" Luigi suggested, and Mario nodded. "Okay..! Yeah, good idea!" He stood, and proceeded to help Luigi up. Luigi stumbled a little, but managed to balance himself and he stood. Tilting his head over to where they found Starlow's body, multiple people were surrounding her, and were murmuring about their shock and fear.

Just another way to hammer in the fact she's-..

Luigi sighed, "h-how do we start this..?" He asked, and Mario thought for a moment. "We can.. Take a closer look at the body." Mario responded. "Then go from there.." He suggested, and Luigi nodded. Honestly, he really didn't want to see the body again, but if he had to..

Hesitantly, Luigi began walking towards the others, with Mario following close behind. Peasley and Geno had noticed Mario and Luigi, and stepped back so they could see the body. "This is horrible.." Peasley said, softly. "This.. I thought all of us were friendly.." He said, Geno gave Peasley a small pat on the shoulder. "Nn.." Luigi tilted his head and noticed the bowling ball that had blood on it. He went over to the rack the ball was stopped by, and slightly moved it to the bottom side. Oddly, the bowling ball had yellow sparkles on it, and there was a small piece of red fabric near it. 

"I-I guess we can say that's the murder weapon.. And that cloth could be from the killer.." Dreambert murmured, crouching down besides Luigi and looking at it. He had a deep frown on his face, and seemed very uncomfortable. "Yeah, seems like it.." Luigi whispered. "Poor Starlow.." He said. He stood up, and went to the body. Mario was speaking to Bowser, who was trying to comfort Junior to the best of his ability, by covering the sobbing child's eyes. Luigi could hear some of what Bowser said. "I didn't think that Chippy would be first to go.." He murmured. He admittedly didn't seem as disturbed as everyone else seemed, but he was shaken.

He crouched down and looked at Starlow's face, and shivered, being shaken to his core. So much blood.. 

Luigi couldn't notice anything too off about the body, and was deep into thought, when he heard the very familiar voice of someone he didn't want to see right now.

"Woah." Wario said, looking at the body, standing besides Luigi. He didn't seem shocked, but more so.. Amused. "A murder on the second day. I didn't expect my sleep to be disturbed, but.. This game has just gotten interesting." He chuckled, crossing his arms. 

It didn't take long for Mario to say something.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mario asked, grabbing onto Wario's arm tightly and making Wario face him. "Someone just got killed and you're acting like it's some sort of inconvenience to you!" He said, "you're not the one who lost their life!" Mario continued, and Wario continued chuckling. "Oh, please. Didn't I already say I didn't care about any of you?" He asked. "Oh, and if you touch me again you'll regret it." 

Mario let out a growl, almost like he was about to hit Wario, but was quickly pulled back by Bowser. "Pipsqueak, it isn't worth it. Let him be a dick." He said, and Mario seemed to relax, with a deep breath. "Assuming that you're done.." Toadette spoke, seemingly irritated. Toad was standing besides her. "Can we get back to the actual matter at hand here?"

"Right.." Luigi said. "Um, did anyone find anything?" He asked, and Toad spoke. "Well, I- Toadette and I found a note on the food counter. We couldn't make out the signature of whoever wrote it." He frowned. Rosalina looked over at the shorter and fearful toadstool. "Well, what did it say? We need to know."

Toad quickly got the letter from his jacket pocket, and looked at it, reading.

"If you can, meet me at the bowling alley tonight around eight-thirty. I want to talk to someone and you're the closest person I feel like I can confide in."

He finished, and the room fell silent. "I think we can assume that.. Starlow sent that note, and the killer caught her off guard?" Pauline suggested, and Daisy nodded. "Probably. But the killer should've been smart enough to get rid of it, at least."

"They might've forgotten about it.." Dreambert suggested. "I can't be sure, though, of course.." Mario shrugged. "Hmm.. Okay. Maybe we should split up and do more investigating around the island. I don't think we're gonna get anywhere when we're this crowded together." He said, and there were nods of agreement, and they were split into groups.

Peach and Daisy.  
Rosalina and Pauline.  
Toadette and Toad.  
Bowser and Junior.  
Wario and Waluigi.  
Peasley, Geno, and Dreambert.

And Mario and Luigi were paired together last.

As everyone began leaving the bowling alley with their pair or group, Mario and Luigi had stayed in the alley to do their investigating there. After everyone left, Mario went over to Luigi, with a noticeably strained smile. "Okie dokie, bro! What's first?" He asked, and Luigi blinked in confusion. "Umm.. I dunno. You're better at this leader stuff-"

"Well, don't worry! I'm gonna be your assistant!" Mario said. "I actually noticed something, follow me." He said, turning and walking over to one of the counters. Luigi followed afterwards, a bit anxiously, and Mario perked when he saw it. "Right here." He said, moving so Luigi could see.

There was much more blood and it seemed smeared, Luigi's eyes widened a little and he crouched down to get a better look. "More blood.." He softly pointed out. "What does this mean?" He murmured. Mario thought for a moment. "Not sure. Maybe it means this is where Starlow actually died?" He shrugged, and Luigi nodded. That.. Did make some sort of sense.

"What happened to that note Toad had?" Luigi asked, and Mario thought for a moment. "He left it on the table for us, I think. We might need that." He said, "I'll go get it." Mario turned and walked to the table.

Luigi nodded. He looked over at the pad where you entered your name before bowling, and noticed that there was Starlow's name, and there was an empty name for player two. So someone else WAS here.. Well, obviously, but.. This enforced his suspicions. 

But who? 

"Got it!" Mario said, walking over to Luigi, "what are you looking at?" He asked, quietly, and Luigi hummed a bit anxiously. "There's an empty, unentered name for player two.. I don't think whoever killed Starlow put their name in before the murder." He said, and Mario looked and frowned. "Shit.. If only we had a name, then we'd know who did it. Of course it can never be that easy." He sighed. "Well, we should keep that in mind. It's probably important."

"Right."

Mario frowned. "I don't think there's anything else here.. We might need to try and investigate outside of here." He said, and Luigi nodded. "We could check out those footsteps on the beach.. I did see someone running last night.." He said, and Mario nodded, "good idea!" He said, "let's go, then. No time to waste." He went to walk out of the bowling alley, and Luigi followed. He tilted his head and looked at Starlow's body one last time.

That's when he turned his head and left.

The siblings walked outside and quickly made their way to the beach, and once they got there, they noticed the footprints immediately. Luigi went over and looked over them, and Mario sighed. "I don't think there's anything here that helps-"

"Wait, bro, look." Luigi said. The footprints had stopped at one point, and instead, there was a trail of more yellow sparkles that went across the beach. "I'm.. Not very sure of what this means, but there was the same yellow sparkles on the bowling ball, which is the murder weapon." He said, and Mario's eyes widened. "..Oh! So it's from the killer, right?" He asked, and Luigi shrugged. "..Maybe. I-I don't know. Just something I noticed.." He whispered.

The elder nodded. "So the killer somehow stopped their footprints.." He murmured. "Okay." Luigi stood, and looked at Mario. "Maybe we should get alibis next? I mean.. Last night, we were at the carnival and got back after the time Starlow wanted to meet with the killer." Luigi said, "so it couldn't have been either of us, I think.."

"You say that like I would kill someone." Mario slightly frowned, it was obvious he wasn't joking. "O-Of course not..! I was just.. Everyone's suspicious here, big bro.." Luigi said, "and plus, there was a red cloth near the body. I'm not saying it's you, but I wouldn't be surprised if people started targeting you.."

Mario frowned more. "..Ah. Good point." He said. "Uhh.. Yeah. Alibis seem to be our next order of business." He agreed. Luigi nodded as well, and began walking off of the beach. Mario followed afterwards and they began walking down the sidewalk when there was a feminine voice behind them. "Mario! Luigi!" The siblings turned their heads to see Peach and Daisy rushing behind them. The two princesses caught up to the siblings, and spoke. "Hey, you two!" Daisy said, "what have you found?"

Mario hummed a bit. "We've found out that the footprints on the beach stops, but yellow sparkles keep on going after the footprints disappear. Luigi also said that those same sparkles were on the murder weapon." He explained, "there was also an empty player two slot on that pad where you enter your names."

Peach nodded. "A-ahh.. Well, if this helps any, Daisy and I have gathered some alibis. You two were at the carnival, and Peasley and Daisy were at the skating rink. I was with Pauline and Rosalina at the cafeteria. Bowser was putting Junior to sleep." She said. "I.. Couldn't get much more, though. I-I'm sorry."

"N-no, that helps a lot-!" Luigi quickly assured. "So we need to get alibis from.. Geno, Dreambert, Wario, Toadette, and Toad, right?" He asked, and Mario raised an eyebrow. "You didn't mention Waluigi..? He doesn't have an alibi-" 

Luigi hesitated but spoke. "He.. Does, actually. I found him in a storage closet injured and helped him last night, in the hotel." He said. "Don't tell him I told you, though, he'd probably kill me.." He murmured. Daisy nodded. "Huh. Looks like Waluigi is off the suspicion list, then." She said. "So there's five main people we need to get an alibi from. Okay, so we have our main suspects, right?"

"I believe so.. But we shouldn't be so sure. I believe that once we get to the trial everything will reveal itself.." Peach said. Luigi sighed. "It's crazy to think that one of us truly killed her.. I thought we all agreed to get out together.."

Mario sighed. "I couldn't protect her.." He softly whispered to himself, and Luigi rubbed his back. Daisy spoke. "Wario was probably the one who killed her. I mean, he was the one to talk about winning and he didn't seem fazed when he saw the body." She pointed out. "True, true, but again, we can't be sure yet." Peach said.

"Right.." Suddenly, a voice came on an intercom, and it could be heard throughout the entire island.

"Time is up! Please gather up back at the hotel for our trial! EVERYONE has to participate, so do hurry!"

It was King Boo's voice again, and it sent shivers through Luigi's spine. "Well.. We should get there. We wouldn't want to be late.." Luigi softly said, and the group immediately got uneasy once again. They began walking in silence, and once they got there, entered inside and gathered inside the hotel lobby with everyone else.

Why did he have such a bad feeling about this?

————·⛱️·————

It took a while, but King Boo appeared in front of everyone and chuckled. "I hope you all investigated thoroughly! Your lives depend on it." He said, and the lights went out, getting surprised squeaks from some. When they turned back on, there were places for everyone to stand behind, and there was a crossed out portrait of Starlow at her place. Luigi shook a little when he saw it, then he was nudged by Mario. "C-c'mon, Weegee.." He softly said, taking hold of his hand and leading him.

The siblings stood besides each other, as their places were beside each other, and everyone else took their places as well. Once everyone was standing, King Boo spoke. "Now!" He floated up to his own spot, which was a throne above everyone else. "I will briefly explain the rules of the Island Trial!" Everyone stayed silent, but looked up at King Boo to listen.

"In the Island Trial, you will look at clues and figure out who killed the victim!" He began, "If you can't find the killer during the trial, then the blackened will leave and I will punish everyone but the blackened. If you find them, then I will only punish them." King Boo finished. 

"Oh! And not voting will result in death, so don't forget to do that!" He added afterwards. "Now, let's begin this trial!" King Boo sat, and everyone stood silent for a moment, until Geno spoke up. "..One last thing, before we begin. The picture of Starlow is because she's no longer with us, right?" He asked. "Well, yes. I would hate to leave her out! It's her murder trial, after all!"

The room fell into silence again, until Peach spoke up. "U-uh.. Can we agree that the murder weapon is the bowling ball found at the crime?" She asked, and there were sounds of agreement. "Yeah. But we already know who did it, don't we?" Daisy asked. "It's Wario!"

"Oh, how hilarious." Wario said, crossing his arms. "And I would assume that you'd have evidence to back up your claim?" He snickered, and Daisy growled. "Well, duh! You're the one who was all about 'winning' and shit!" She said, "and when you saw the body you acted like it was an inconvenience!" Daisy huffed, "there's no more evidence we need!"

"W-Well, actually-" Luigi began, but was cut off and drowned out by Wario. "Well, I'll have you know that I have an alibi." He said, and Daisy raised an eyebrow. "Well? Spit it out!" She said, and Wario laughed again. "For such a little dog you bark so loud.." He said.

"Are you calling me a dog-"

"I was at the hotel with Waluigi. Isn't that right?" Wario looked up at the taller, and Waluigi nodded. "Yeah. Now get off of his back!" He said, and Peasley spoke up. "How can we know they're not just lying to protect each other? It's possible they worked together." He asked, placing a hand on his hip.

Luigi attempted to speak again. "Guys-" Dreambert spoke. "..Good point. No offense, but hearing your alibis from each other isn't very.. Helpful. Considering how you are." He said, and Pauline nodded in agreement. "They have to be lying.."

Suddenly, the trial room began chattering loudly and blaming Wario and Waluigi. Luigi didn't notice what he did until it happened, he was fed up of being talked over and he wanted to be listened to.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

They fell into silence, looking over at Luigi. He blinked a little and shakily spoke. "U-Um.. Waluigi does have an alibi.. I saw him last night at the hotel." He said, trying to ignore the deathly glare he was getting from the taller. "I'm not very sure about Wario, but I saw Waluigi and he was definitely at the hotel." He continued. "And, either way, I saw someone running on the beach last night who seemed panicky. I don't think Wario can run that fast."

"Excuse me-" Wario began, but Toadette spoke up. "So Waluigi was at the hotel, huh? How does that prove if Wario was there?" She asked. "Not saying I don't believe you, but I don't think that helps much in the long run. Waluigi could still very well be lying about Wario being there." She pointed out, and Mario hummed a little. "I think it helps a lot. And, after all, there was a red cloth at the scene. I don't think Wario killed her." He pointed out.

Wario smirked. "How cute. Red boy defending his rival." He said, and Mario glared at him. "I still hate your guts. I only want everyone to survive so don't get it wrong." His voice was sharp and slightly threatening. "..I do believe I saw Wario that night at the hotel." Geno said, "he was talking with Waluigi and seemed angered about something. I just assumed they were arguing."

Luigi frowned slightly. So Wario was the one who hurt Waluigi that night.. "So Wario was at the hotel, right? Which means Waluigi's claim holds up.." He said. "Which means Wario has a solid alibi." Luigi finished. Peach sighed. "So the ones without solid alibis are.. Dreambert, Toad, and Toadette, as Geno saw Wario, meaning he was at the hotel."

"Seems like it." Mario said. "Where were you three?" He asked, "You better start talking." Mario then crossed his arms.

"Toad and I were at the arcade." Toadette said, "then Toad began to get tired so we went back to the hotel. Happy? The most suspicious one right now is Dream Boy over there." Toad laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, can confirm."

"I wouldn't do anything like that-" Dreambert went to retort. Luigi looked at him, then back at Toad and Toadette, then he widened his eyes in horrified realization. If Dreambert was the killer, then it would explain the red cloth and yellow sparkles. As he could float, it would also explain how the footprints disappeared on the beach - they didn't disappear, he just began floating, leaving the sparkles behind and not footprints.

He began to shake rapidly. "Weegee? You alright?" Mario asked, and Luigi hugged himself, not responding. "Well, you're the only one without an alibi. So if you didn't kill Starlow then you better start explaining, Dream Boy." Toadette responded. "Well? We're waiting."

Dreambert began speaking, but his words came out sputtered and uneven. "I-I wouldn't have a reason to kill her-! We were friends! And I d-didn't get any letter like that-" He said. "..If I can speak for a moment?" Rosalina said, "Toad? Do you remember that note you found?" She asked. "U-uh- Yeah! What about it..?" He responded.

"I spoke with Dreambert yesterday afternoon, and he seemed very eager to meet up with a friend." Rosalina said, and Dreambert's eyes widened. "He said that he had to prepare, as he would hate to disappoint them." She continued, and the room fell silent.

"B-but.." The Pi'illo prince went to defend himself again, but hesitantly, Luigi spoke. 

"..So.. If I have this right.. Y-Yesterday, Starlow sent Dreambert a letter, asking him to meet with her. That night, something happened, which ended with.. Dreambert killing Starlow. I-I think the murder wasn't planned, as the crime scene didn't seem very changed." Luigi began. "Then he fled the scene, running across the b-beach but then using his abilities to float instead." He finished. "I-If I'm wrong, I'm more than happy to s-say I made a mistake, but I've come to the conclusion that.." Luigi took one more shaky breath before finishing off.  
"Dreambert, The Ultimate Dreamer! You're the one who committed this crime..!"

After Luigi had finished going over the case, everyone looked at him quietly. He felt a little uncomfortable with all the eyes on him, and Mario smiled. "Great job, baby bro!" He said, breaking the silence, to give Luigi support. "You did amazing!" Mario said, and Luigi frowned. He didn't feel amazing at all - if anything, he felt horrible because he was accusing a friend. Absolutely horrible..

Dreambert stood in stunned silence, as King Boo spoke up. "Well, I do hope for all of your sakes you've got it right!" The ghost king announced, "If you're ready to vote, pick up the pad on your place and choose who is the culprit!" Everyone picked up their pads, and chose Dreambert's icon, and once their voting had ended, Dreambert's icon on the pad lit up with the word 'CORRECT' shining brightly in green.

The lights had shut off again, and when they came back on, the trial places were gone and the lobby was back to normal. "Correct! The blackened who killed Starlow was little Pi'illo prince here!" King Boo said, "congratulations!" He said. Luigi's eyes widened - so Dreambert did kill her..

"W-why.. did you do it?" Peach asked, looking at Dreambert. "I wouldn't have ever thought you'd ever kill anyone.." She softly said, and, with hesitance, Dreambert spoke. "I-I didn't mean to.. I truly didn't mean to.."

Junior crossed his arms. "How do you 'not mean' to kill someone?" He asked. "That's stupid."

Dreambert looked down before speaking. "During my talk with Starlow, we.. We got into a small argument.." He murmured, softly.

————·⛱️·————

"I thought that I was able to trust you!" Starlow said, anger in her voice. "Now you're saying you WOULD kill?"

"I would if my kingdom or people were in danger!" Dreambert quickly retorted, "and I'm sure you'd do the same!" 

"No, I wouldn't!" She began approaching him at a fast speed. "I don't think anyone here would!" Starlow continued.

Dreambert began stumbling back, beginning to panic slightly. "S-Starlow-"

"Weren't you the one who said that we should stick together? Why are you going back on all of that now?" Starlow said, "well? I want an answer!"

"I-I.."

Her voice raised, only overwhelming the prince more. "Well?! Come on!" She stepped forward, her hand reaching out in a threatening way.

In a panic, Dreambert grabbed the nearest thing to him at the time, which was a bowling ball, and he hit Starlow with it, in an attempt to get her away.

Her blood splattered onto the bowling ball and he immediately dropped it, shaking.

Starlow was laying on the ground, a fresh head wound beginning to bleed. She didn't seem to be breathing. "S-Starlow..?" Dreambert went down and shook her. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

He picked her up and sat her up against the bowling ball racks, continuing to shake her and attempt to wake her up.

Unfortunately for him, Starlow was gone and was never coming back.

————·⛱️·————

"I-I.." Luigi shook. "I'm s-so sorry.." He whispered, "I didn't know-"

Dreambert turned his head away. "..It's fine. I-I deserve my fate for what I've done.." He said, "I can only wish that Starlow forgives me.." He murmured.

Mario hesitated, but spoke. "Y-You don't deserve to die- No one does-" He said, quickly, a deep frown on his face. "No one deserves to-.." The room had an extremely tense energy, soft murmurs filling the room. 

King Boo scoffed and spoke up. "Well, I, for one, am getting bored. So let's get on with the punishment, shall we?" He said, Dreambert stared at the ground silently. He looked very scared, but didn't voice his concern, as he truly did believe he deserved this.

"Now! I've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Dreamer, Prince Dreambert!"

"Let's give it everything we've got - it's punishment time!"

————·⛱️·————

The lights had shut off once again, and Dreambert found himself in a small room away from everyone else once they came back on.

Before he had time to comprehend what was happening, a rock was thrown at him, which made him slightly wince. It didn't hurt very much, so it was more of a wince of shock. Dreambert looked forward and saw that robotic pi'illos were throwing rocks at him.

The rocks gradually became bigger, and they hit him all over his body, the pain definitely becoming more noticable. A giant stone was thrown and it hit his chest, which made him cough and hold an arm around his chest.

Dreambert, now bloodied and bruised, noticed that the stones had stopped and he opened an eye. The robotic pi'illos were gone. He heard something moving above him and a shadow covered him. He looked up, and saw a giant stone was about to be dropped onto his head.

He didn't even have enough time to scream before it fell, crushing him and killing him immediately.

The execution was finished - and so was the life of a friend.

————·⛱️·————

Luigi was holding onto Mario tightly, shaking and burying his face into the elder's shoulder in fear, sobbing quietly. Peach, Pauline, and Daisy were comforting each other, and Bowser was attempting to comfort Junior.

Rosalina and Toadette were trying to calm Toad down, who was panicking and shaking horribly. Geno had a grim expression, and Peasley covered his eyes, not wanting to see what was happening. Even Wario and Waluigi seemed dazed, which was surprising.

"Ahhh.. There goes one." King Boo said. "That took a lot out of me, so I'm gonna go ahead and rest for the rest of the day, so you all are allowed to leave! Have a good rest of your day!" The ghost king disappeared with that, leaving the room alone. 

It took awhile, but Mario and Luigi were two of the first ones to leave. Luigi was extremely shaken, so was Mario, and both just wanted to go back to their rooms for the rest of the day. Luigi didn't want to be alone, and so, he stayed with Mario for the night.

Once they were in the room, Luigi broke the silence between them. "..Mario? Are we going to die?" He asked, softly, and Mario frowned. "No, of course n-not.. I promise.." He said.

"B-but Dreambert and Starlow-"

Mario placed a hand on Luigi's shoulder. "L-Look, I WILL figure out how to get us all out of here. Just.. trust me, alright? I will find a way, and everything will be alright.. Promise." He said. "..O-okay.." Luigi murmured. Mario gave him a weak and strained smile. "You can have the bed, I'll take the floor." He assured, and Luigi was about to argue. "No arguing. I insist." Mario repeated, and hesitantly, Luigi nodded and got onto Mario's bed.

Mario was in a sleeping bag on the floor, and soon, was sleeping quietly. Luigi, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about what had happened today and what COULD happen. He shook, and began to cry softly, muffling it with the pillow.

It took a long time, but Luigi eventually sobbed himself to sleep, although it was an extremely restless one.

Little did he know it was only getting started.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small concert, Luigi finds something horrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death, blood, and lots and lots of blood. The execution is also very squeamish this chapter.
> 
> Some of you might hate me for the blackened this chapter.. But that's just how it be.
> 
> Read safely!

Luigi stirred awake, feeling sudden pain go through his body. He took a deep breath in, trying to lessen the pain, tilting his head and looking out at the sky by the balcony door. The sun was up and the sky was completely blue, not a cloud in the sky, which led Luigi to believe he slept in.

It's been a hazy few days. Ever since Starlow and Dreambert had died, everyone has been extremely on edge and some haven't even left their rooms. Luigi had spent the majority of his time with Mario, and even Mario was uncomfortable, even a little scared. The elder had been smiling and perky, but it didn't seem to be real, which made more than enough sense, really. Getting his mind off of Mario, Luigi scooted over to his clock and looked at it, the green numbers on it saying eleven o' clock, blinking. Woah, he REALLY slept in.. It's been awhile since he had.

There was a gentle knock at the door, and Luigi slowly approached it. Hesitantly, he opened it slightly, to see Prince Peasley standing on the outside. Luigi relaxed and opened the door fully. "Oh, morning.." He said with a small laugh. "W-what do you need?" Luigi asked, noticing his small stutter and mentally cursing himself for it.

"Well, I, The Great Peasley, came to get you." The bean prince explained. "Pauline and Daisy said they found something they wanted to share with us all."

Luigi frowned. "W-was I keeping everyone waiting again-?" He asked, and Peasley shook his head. "No, of course not. They just made the discovery." He assured, and Luigi took a breather. It was nice to know he wasn't keeping anyone waiting, like that rule discussion days ago.. Days ago? Grambi. With the wake of everything it feels like months ago. "Oh, uh, okay..! I'll be down in a little, you can go ahead-"

"Daisy told me she wanted me to personally escort you." Peasley said, and Luigi blinked. The prince chuckled a little. "She said if anything happened to you under my watch, she'd kill me. And well, even though I AM the Great Peasley, I wouldn't want to see the other end of that."

Oh. "A-ah, she's just joking. Don't worry. Just her sense of humor, is all." Luigi blushed a little when he talked about Daisy, "I'm gonna change, then we can go." He said, and Peasley nodded, stepping back from the door. Luigi shut it and stepped back a little, taking a little sigh.

He walked over to his suitcase and opened it, quickly putting on a black sweater and green overalls. He dug into the suitcase a little and pulled out a golden locket, smiling a little as he opened it. In the locket, there was a picture of Mario, and Luigi quickly put the locket on and put it under his sweater. Lastly, he grabbed his cap and put it on, then returned to the door and opened it.

Peasley was still there, standing and waiting patiently. He fixed the cape around his neck a little when Luigi spoke. "O-okay, I'm ready..!" He said, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him. Peasley looked up and smiled, "Alright, shall we go?" He asked, and Luigi nodded. As they began their way down the hall, Luigi tilted his head. "S-so, uh.. What's this discovery-?" He asked. "I'm not very sure myself, but they seemed very excited about it."

Luigi thought for a moment before speaking. "Is big bro down there?" He asked, and Peasley thought for a moment. "Mario? Yes, he's with everyone else. Positive, as always." He responded, and Luigi took a small breath of relief. "That's good.. I've been mainly spending my time with him.." Luigi laughed nervously, and Peasley nodded. "Earlier, Mario noticed something quite odd."

"..Odd?"

"At.. What's it called.. Constellation Garden. When Mario picked one of the flowers, they would disappear and reappear in his hands." Peasley explained, and Luigi blinked. 

"..When was that..?" Luigi asked, softly. "About.. ten-thirty. An hour before Pauline and Daisy made their discovery." Peasley hummed, "oh, so I was asleep then.. Sorry.." Luigi murmured. He couldn't help but shake a little, even though it was probably just something to scare them all.. "Don't feel sorry, really." Peasley smiled. 

They approached the elevator and Peasley pressed the button to open it, walking inside once it was open and Luigi following after. ".. I'm sorry if this brings down the mood any, but.." Luigi sighed a little, looking at the ground. "I can't help but think about Starlow and Dreambert.. I mean.. King Boo is serious about this whole thing, and it makes me scared." His voice was soft and low as the prince listened. "And I-I know I'm always scared-! But, uh.. I dunno.. I really miss them.."

Peasley gently patted Luigi's back. "I understand. I'm sure all of us are quite on edge, really.." He assured, "it's normal to think about them. But there's not much we can do except remember their memory." Luigi nodded, he did feel a little better. "Y-yeah.. It's just.. It's freaky." He murmured. "I keep telling myself it's going to be fine but I'm not really sure anymore.." Luigi continued his small ramble. "And I f-found out the case and what happened.. In a way I sent Dreambert to his death-"

"But you saved us all, too."

Luigi seemed caught off guard by that statement, he tilted his head and looked over at Peasley a little confused. "What..?" He asked, and Peasley went to explain himself. "Remember what would happen if the killer wasn't found out? King Boo was willing to kill all of us. You did a feat even the Great Peasley couldn't do." Luigi sighed a little. "..I guess so. It doesn't make me feel any less guilty, though.." He whispered. "Thank you, though. I feel a bit better."

Peasley smiled, patting his shoulder. "Of course." The elevator stopped and it opened, stopping at the lobby. There were voices coming from the cafeteria, which made the two perk up, and they followed the sound. Once they got to the cafeteria, quite a few people were crowded around a door near the back of the room. Luigi raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. Was that door there before..? He wasn't sure.. Hm..

Once they got to the door, Luigi peeked in a little, and his eyes widened.

In the room, there was singing equipment and musical instruments. A gigantic screen was on the wall, and soft jazz music played in the room. There was also a bar with many drinks, some seemed to be alcoholic and others were normal. The room was in multiple colors that blended seamlessly with each other, and the seats along the bar counter were black. A music player was in the room as well. Luigi raised an eyebrow and slowly walked inside.

"Woah.. What's this..?" Luigi asked, a few others following behind him to see, and Toadette popped up from under the music player - was she trying to get it working? "Oh, hey." She said. "I think this might be some sort of karaoke bar, but I can't be sure-"

"You sure are correct!" 

An echoed voice could be heard, and then King Boo appeared into the room. Peach and Pauline stepped back a little, and Daisy crossed her arms. "Like the new addition? Thought I'd add in something new!" The ghost king said, and Mario spoke up. "How can we know this isn't some sort of trick? Like.. If it'll explode or something when we try to use it." The hero asked. "I can swear that this little room has no dangers! Well, unless you all make it dangerous." King Boo said. "It's just a normal karaoke bar.. But anything can be used for murder if you really try."

Junior perked up a little, like he had something to say, but Bowser patted his head and the child stayed silent. King Boo seemed to notice. "Ah! You have something to say, now don't you?" The king asked, and Bowser slightly growled. "Don't speak for my son." The ghost simply chuckled. "Calm now, you wouldn't want to be executed for disrespecting the host!" 

Mario blinked before quickly speaking. "A-Alright, so.. Karaoke bar, cool." He said. Pauline's eyes brightened and she smiled. "Does this mean we can have concerts?" She questioned, and King Boo gave her a nod. King Boo seemed to remember something, and he cleared his throat - if he even had one. "On that note.. I have an important announcement to make to you all!" He said, and everyone looked over.

"Yeah? Well, spit it out." Daisy said, crossing her arms, and with a smile, King Boo did so. "I am going to introduce a motive!" He laughed slightly, and the room looked up at him with sudden unease. "A.. Motive? What do you mean by that-?" Luigi questioned. "Well, just a little push to keep the game going. Anyway.. The motive I am introducing is.. If you kill and get away with it, you AND a person of your choice will get to leave!"

"..A person of your choice? You mean that the killer can take someone with them?" Geno asked, and King Boo chuckled and nodded. "Yup. Exactly what I mean. But, of course, everyone else will die other than the blackened and their person of choice. And if the blackened is found out, they will be punished, per usual." He said. "Now that is out of the way.. I hope you all have a wonderful day, and enjoy your vacation!" King Boo finished.

The king spun around in the air, and disappeared, almost like he was never there. Everyone looked at each other worryingly, until a sudden sound broke the silence. Mario was holding a red guitar, and was smiling. "Woah, I was thinking I would never get to play again-!" He exclaimed, and Geno tilted his head. "You play guitar? I didn't know." Geno murmured, and Peach nodded. "Neither did I.."

Mario smiled, and shrugged, "back when I was in New Donk, Pauline and I had some sort of duo band." He explained, making the mayor smile. "And even when I was younger, I was also a bit of a band kid." He said, and Luigi laughed. "Yeah, I remember. You WERE kinda good." Luigi teased. The elder stuck his tongue out at Luigi, jokingly.

Pauline chuckled a little, taking one of the microphones and getting onto the stage. The microphone was a red one. She tapped it a little, going down and speaking into it. "Testing, Testing.." She hummed into the microphone, and, sure enough, it was working. Mario followed her up there, still holding the guitar, and Toadette skipped back behind the music machine, getting it to work after a few moments. Lyrics to a random, retro song appeared on the screen as it started, but Pauline looked at Toadette and shook her head.

It took Toadette a moment, and she realized, smirking and playing with the machine a bit more until a quite familiar instrumental of a song began to play. Everyone took seats, smiling with excitement as Pauline spoke into the microphone. "Now, this song is one many of you know!" She said, and Mario perked up, a smirk appearing on his face as well as he prepared to play.

With a smile, she took in a deep breath, and began to sing.

"Here we go,  
Off the rails,  
Do you know it's time to raise our sails?  
It's freedom like you never knew.."

Some began to sing along, not really trying as hard as Pauline was, having fun. 

"Don't need bags, or a pass,  
Say the word - I'll be there in a flash!  
You could say my hat is off to you.."

As Pauline and Mario continued their song, Luigi, who was sitting on one of the chairs, noticed Waluigi standing alone near the corner. He hesitated, but stood, walking over to him. Before Luigi could even speak to get Waluigi's attention, the taller one looked sharply at Luigi. "What?" He asked, and Luigi flinched. "S-sorry. You were alone and I wanted to make sure you were alright, so.."

Waluigi shook his head, almost laughing. "..Whatever." He said, and they stood in awkward silence between them, until Luigi thought of something and spoke. "H-hey, I don't think I ever caught what your Ultimate Talent was.." He murmured.

"Why the hell do you care-" Waluigi stopped himself, before taking in an irritated sigh and speaking. "Tennis Player." He simply murmured, and Luigi perked. "Ultimate Tennis Player?" He repeated, and Waluigi shrugged. "Yeah. Feel free to laugh, I don't care anyway." Luigi shook his head quickly. "Wait- No, no! Your talent is pretty cool- I mean, it's better than mine."

".. What's yours?"

Luigi shook in embarrassment, before he tilted his head to the floor and spoke. ".. Ghostbuster." He closed his eyes, expecting Waluigi to laugh, and he did - but, oddly enough, it didn't seem very malicious. "Eh. I mean, it's ironic, but at least your talent actually helps people." Waluigi mumbled bitterly. Luigi frowned a little. "H-hey, don't be like that.. I'm sure you inspire someone.."

He rolled his eyes at Luigi's statement. "Nobody knows who I am, dumbass. I can't inspire anybody if no one even knows me in the outside world." 

The shorter was going to respond, when he heard Daisy's voice calling for him. Both Waluigi and Luigi tilted their heads up to see Daisy approaching them, and she smiled. "Huh! Thought you'd got lost, Weeg." She said, and Luigi chuckled nervously before Daisy took Luigi's arm, giving Waluigi a glare before leading him back to the bar.

"Hm..? Is something wrong-?" Luigi asked, with a small frown. "Huh? Nah, I'm completely fine! I wanted to make sure you were alright. Waluigi is pretty unpredictable." Daisy responded, with a smirk. Luigi blinked, then shrugged a little, that made sense. "Oh, okay.. Sorry I worried you.." He murmured, and Daisy nudged him.

"Don't apologize, dude!" Daisy said. "C'mon, lighten up. For me?" She asked, and Luigi gave her a small smile, then laughed. "That's the spirit!" She exclaimed, "now, let's listen to the rest of the show, yeah?" Luigi nodded, and the two got back to the bar, sitting down besides each other. He looked over at the music machine, which now had both Toad and Toadette behind it. 

Letting himself relax, Luigi decided to enjoy the moment, a lot of his worries beginning to fade away. Maybe Mario WAS right when he said everything was going to be fine. Well, of course, not everything.. But as fine everything can be right now.

It was all going to be okay.

————·⛱️·————

The easygoing atmosphere didn't last for long.

The next afternoon, around two-thirty, Geno, Luigi, and Pauline were investigating the hotel. The three had agreed to investigate somewhere, to look for anything that could possibly help them escape the island. Although Luigi would've heavily preferred investigating with Mario and Daisy, he did find out he liked being around Geno and Pauline. They were both nice people - Geno even reminded him of Mario in a way, maybe just a little calmer.

Luigi was in the pool area, scanning it, when he heard Geno and Pauline from outside the room. "Hey, Luigi?" Geno said, as Luigi perked up and tilted his head. "Y-yeah?" He asked, and Pauline smiled a little, but it didn't seem very genuine. "Did you find anything, sweetie?" The singer asked, and with a small frown, Luigi shook his head. "Nope.." He sighed, "did you two?"

"Neither have we, unfortunately.. Pauline suggested going down to the lobby to see if there's anything there." Geno explained, "and of course, we didn't want to leave you." Luigi nodded, sighing a little and going over to the two. "O-okay, well.. Let's go, then." He murmured, and they nodded, turning and walking to the nearest elevator. Geno and Pauline spoke about something, but Luigi stayed silent, not bothering to get involved in the conversation.

He felt that bad feeling again, the bad feeling he felt before they found Starlow's body. It made him feel a little sick, and Luigi shook a little, trying not to hug himself so he didn't look like a baby. In the elevator, Pauline seemed to notice Luigi's behavior. "Sweetie? You look tense. Is something bothering you?"

Yes.  
Yes, everything was. Everything felt wrong and horrible and..

Instead of responding truthfully, however, Luigi gave a weak smile and shook his head. "N-no, I'm alright. Just tired, is all.." He murmured, and Geno nodded. "Oh, right.. I've forgotten that your brother has told me you get tired easily.." He said, and Luigi laughed out of embarrassment. Of course Mario told him that..

Once the elevator stopped, they walked out and went to the lobby. What caught Luigi's attention though was the sound of music coming from the Karaoke Bar — it was loud enough to be heard in the lobby, and the bar was in the cafeteria. And it seemed to have bothered Geno and Pauline too. "Why is it so loud.." Geno muttered, starting his way to the cafeteria, and without much argument, Pauline and Luigi followed. In the cafeteria, the music was louder, and it was coming from the shut door of the Karaoke Bar, as the music was slightly muffled.

Luigi's bad feeling only got worse, and it was at that moment he realized he hasn't seen a certain someone in a long time.

"S..Should we check it..?" Pauline asked, and Geno nodded. "I believe we should, even though someone's probably just in there.." He murmured, and Luigi gave a nod. The three approached the door to the bar, and with hesitance, Luigi opened it, preparing himself for what might be on the other side.

And what he saw made him stop dead.

————·⛱️·————

Mario was sitting on the floor in front of the chair, a blank expression on his face and his blue eyes open, but devoid of all the life and energy he used to have. Dried blood was on his gloves, something was wrapped around his throat, and his skin was pale, completely unmoving. 

Luigi's face turned from unease into silent shock, and he then rushed inside the room and over to the body, cradling it gently. Geno and Pauline seemed to be in shock also, Pauline had both hands covering her mouth and Geno was shaking in fear and seemed horrified - which was a little out of character for him, as he didn't show his emotions often.

This didn't matter to Luigi, though.  
Nothing else mattered.

"B-big bro-" He said, still in shock, his brain not wanting to comprehend what he was seeing. What he was holding. "H-hey, Mario, wake up, big bro-" Luigi shook Mario gently, as if he was waking his elder brother up from a dream. The intercom came on, and with it, King Boo's voice.

"A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may spend however you'd like, we will have an Island Trial! See you there!~"

And it only made the horrifying reality even more true. 

The hero was dead. The savior of not only the Mushroom Kingdom, but many places and many people.. He was dead.

Hearing the announcement only made Luigi panic more. "M-Mario! Come o-on, wake up-! Don't be a j-jerk, you're freaking me o-out-!!" He continued, shaking Mario even more, almost like he was a rag doll. Pauline went over and tried to comfort him. "L-Luigi, sweetie.." She murmured, but she was met by Luigi nervously laughing and beginning to tear up. "H-he's fine! He's.. He's s-sleeping-" He tried to convince, but was only trying to convince himself.

"M-MARIO-!!" Luigi was beginning to scream at this point, "D-DON'T GO- WAKE UP! PLEASE W-WAKE UP! SAY SOMETHING!" He exclaimed, tears beginning to run down his face. "YOU C-CAN'T GO- YOU PROMISED-" Geno winced a little, gently placing a hand on Luigi's arm when he pulled away very harshly.

"D-DON'T touch me-! P-please don't touch m-me.." He shakily said, and Geno nodded, backing away. "R-right, I'm sorry-" He apologized, stepping back. Geno seemed like he was holding his own emotions back, but wasn't doing too well at it. "I.. I need a moment.." He murmured to Pauline, before leaving the Karaoke Bar. Luigi's screams eventually turned silent, as Luigi stared at Mario's body. "H-He left me.. He left me a-all alone.. And he promised.." He murmured, shaking all over.

Pauline sighed, wiping tears of her own. She didn't want to believe this reality either, but there was no other choice.

With hesitance, Luigi gently sat Mario's body back up in front of the chair. He shakily used his fingers to close Mario's eyes, then he backed away, turning his head around to see Pauline speaking with someone. The someone then poked his head inside - it being Prince Peasley. "Luigi..?" He murmured, and he gasped when he saw Luigi's current state and Mario's body. "It's.. Real.." He murmured, seemingly in shock. Pauline quickly rushed out of the karaoke room as well.

Luigi shook a little, rubbing his eyes again and sniffling. He needed to investigate, he needed to.. Taking a deep breath, Luigi began scanning Mario's body, immediately noticing something around his neck. "Mm.. T-there's a cord around his neck.. It looks like a microphone cord.." He murmured, and Peasley went besides Luigi. "D-do you think he was strangled?"

"Most likely.." He shook, "um.." Luigi noticed a bracelet on the floor, walking over to it and picking it up. It was a green bracelet with a lightning bolt on it, and Luigi raised an eyebrow. He felt like he's seen this before, but where? Where has he? "I'll just keep it, just in case.." He murmured to himself.

Peasley noticed a small note sticking out of Mario's pocket, and slowly took it out, reading it. By his facial expression falling, Luigi could tell it wasn't good. "W..What does it say..?" He asked, and the prince looked up at him.

With a deep frown, Peasley spoke. "He-.. I think this is some sort of love letter." Peasley answered, and Luigi's heart immediately sunk - he immediately knew who Mario wrote it for. He walked back over. "Can.. Can I read it?" Peasley nodded, giving Luigi the note, and Luigi then read it to himself.

"Hi!

Hopefully this isn't too weird or creepy, but I guessed that I should tell you this before it's too late to.

I love you. A lot. More than friends.

You make me really happy and you make my heart burst everytime im around you. everytime I save you it's not because I feel obligated to, but it's because I love you. I want to see your smile, I want to see you happy.

And with our current situation, that might be a bit hard. So I promise I will try to keep you and everyone else happy until we get out of here.

Don't feel like you have to return my feelings, please. I just needed to say this because it'll eat at me until I do.

Sincerely, Mario."

He began shaking. "..I already know who he wrote this for.." Luigi sighed. "T-this is horrible.." He muttered bitterly, folding the note and putting it in his own pocket. There was a new voice, one that was laughing, like he had just seen the funniest thing in the world. "Holy fuck-!" Wario said, leaning against the doorframe. "The red nuisance is dead! I didn't expect him to go so early, but honestly? He had it coming."

Luigi growled a little at Wario. "Look, if you're not going to help us with the investigation, then please leave.." He murmured, and Wario rolled his eyes, "oh no, the green coward is telling me what to do! Horrifying."

"Wario, I recommend you leave also." Peasley said, crossing his arms, an expression of seriousness crossing his face. With a groan, Wario turned and left the room. "What is his problem.." Luigi murmured bitterly. Peasley gave Luigi a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Just.. Ignore him. We have a bigger issue at hand." He said, and Luigi nodded. 

Peasley spoke up again. "I noticed that there's something on the stage, but I haven't gotten a good look." He said, and Luigi nodded. The two proceeded to get onto the stage, which had two things on it. A red hat, which seemed to belong to Pauline, and the same red microphone Pauline was using yesterday. Luigi raised an eyebrow. "Both of these belong to Pauline.." He murmured to himself. 

The two heard someone coming in and tilted their heads - Bowser. His face fell, and he stared at Mario's body shocked. "Holy shit.. Pipsqueak?" He said, "who- How? How is he-?" Peasley sighed. "We don't know.. Luigi just found him in here, dead.." He explained. Bowser looked up at them. "Damn, that's.. That's shocking.." He murmured, Luigi seemed a little confused at Bowser's gesture, but didn't question it.

At that moment, Peach and Daisy arrived at the Karaoke Bar, and both of their faces fell. "M-Mario-!" Peach went over to his body and kneeled down, shaking him. "D-dear, c'mon, you have to wake up-!" She said, Daisy quickly going besides Peach. "Holy shit-! T-This is insane-! Who the hell-.." She trailed off, and Luigi looked down. 

He realized the music was still on, and Luigi went over to the music machine. Looking behind it, Luigi's eyes widened at something. Peasley seemed to notice, and walked over. "What is it?" He asked, and Luigi picked up a piece of paper that seemed to have been ripped. There was something on the letter as well, and Luigi read it out loud.

[I] "Can you meet me at the Karaoke Bar around one-pm? You're my best friend and I really want to speak with you."

Luigi noticed it didn't look like Mario's handwriting, as Mario's handwriting was more scribbly and the writing on the paper was neat and tidy. "So it's like Starlow and Dreambert.. Someone sent a note to lure him to his death.." Peasley murmured. "But, the difference is that Starlow sent Dreambert that letter, and what happened with them was in the moment.." He said, and Luigi nodded. "Mhm. This isn't Mario's handwriting, I..I would know." Luigi said. "The rest of the letter is gone, I think.."

Peasley hummed, slightly anxiously. "According to the letter, it must've been someone Mario was close to, as it reads 'best friend'." He murmured, and Luigi blinked. "T-That cuts the possible suspects down a lot, unless the killer wrote this to throw us off. But.. L-Let's say they didn't. That would cut off.. um.. You, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Junior, Toad, Toadette.." He murmured. "As Mario wasn't too close with any of those people."

"Mhm." Peasley nodded. "Although we shouldn't make assumptions too quick, the most likely killer seems to be Pauline.." He said, and Luigi shook. "I-I know, but.. I feel like there's more to this than we're seeing." He responded, and the prince nodded. "Yeah, we should be sure.."

"I'm so stupid..! I should've known something was wrong-! That something wasn't right!" Luigi bitterly exclaimed. Peasley frowned, shaking his head a little. "There was no way you could've known.." He attempted to comfort, and Luigi hugged himself slightly. ".. I'm gonna go back to my room for a second, I have something to do." He said, and Peasley nodded, "that's.. that's fine. I can come get you when the trial starts.."

Luigi shook his head. "I'll hear the announcement." He muttered, before leaving the room. As he went over to the elevator and to the room hall, Luigi was stuck in his thoughts.

Once Luigi returned to his room, he walked inside, walking over to the mirror and looking at himself. After a long moment of thinking, he took his cap off his head, placing it down on the dresser, and looking back at himself. Why should he wear his cap? Mario was dead. It wouldn't feel right, wearing his cap without Mario.

He must've lost track of time, because there was then a knock on the door. Jumping slightly in reaction, Luigi opened it, to see Daisy on the other side. "Yo." She said. "I just came to get you. For the.. Trial." Daisy murmured, very uncomfortable herself. "Yeah, okay. We should get going, I guess.." Luigi murmured under his breath. It's funny - he never thought he'd be figuring out his own brother's murder. He would never think that he would ever participate in his brother's murder trial.

Daisy nodded, taking Luigi's hand and gently pulling him out of the room, and the intercom came on again.

"Time is up! Please gather in the lobby for our trial! Like last time, everyone has to participate, so do hurry!"

Luigi gave Daisy a small nod, before they walked down the hall and into the elevator.

This was so unfair..

————·⛱️·————

Like last time, everyone gathered in the hotel. Without Mario's presence, a good majority of the group was much more uncomfortable and it didn't feel as safe. King Boo appeared in front of everyone. "Hello, hello! I hope you all are excited for our second trial!" The king said, as the lights cut off and when they were on again, the trial rooms and spots were set up once again.

Luigi took his place, and he immediately noticed something off with Mario's portrait. It seemed like it was painted, instead of a picture like Starlow and Dreambert's. Mario's expression in the portrait was also the same expression he had when they found his body. "K-King Boo..? What's.. What's with Mario's portrait?" He asked, and the ghost thought for a moment before responding. "Well! I put his body in a painting, of course!" Luigi's heart sank. "Oh, don't be like that. I took his cap and locket before I stuffed him in there, it'll be given to you if you find the killer!"

Luigi shook a little. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to do this at all. Either way, though, he was determined to find out who did this. He wasn't going to let them get away. "I-I think we all know by now that Mario was strangled." He said, "by a microphone cord." He started the conversation, and Pauline spoke up. "There was also blood on his gloves.. I think he struggled with the killer.."

Wario scoffed, and Waluigi noticed, looking over at him a little confused. Luigi looked at Wario, crossing his arms. "What's so funny?" He asked, and Wario looked at Luigi. "Well, it's obvious Ms. Mayor killed him." He said, and Luigi's eyes squinted a little. "You can't just-" He began, but Wario cut him off swiftly. "Open your eyes, idiot! Everything, even down to the murder weapon, shows who killed him! It's obvious!"

Pauline scowled, hugging herself slightly as a defense mechanism. "H-hey, the trial just started! And I can assure I did not kill him!" She said, deeply frowning and tearing up a little. "M-Mario and I.. We were so close.. Even after we broke up.. We were close and I would never kill him!" She said, and Waluigi shrugged. "Eh. I mean, your hat and the red microphone you used yesterday were at the scene. It's kinda incriminating."

Peach was silent for a moment, before she spoke up. "L-Let's talk this over a little more.. If.. we get a wrong verdict.." She trailed off, and Peasley picked up afterwards. "Yes.. Alibis, let's start off with that."

Luigi nodded. "Uh.. Around one-thirty, I agreed with Pauline and Geno that we'd search the hotel for anything that'll help us escape.." He said. "Can confirm. We'd been investigating for about an hour when we found Mario's body." Geno informed, "And Pauline was with us."

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "So that'll cut Mario's time of death from anywhere this morning to two o' clock." She said, and Rosalina shook her head. "Actually, at twelve-fifty, I saw Mario leave his room. I was walking back from my room, and I saw him take the elevator." She said. "So, I would think Mario died around an hour or so before his body was found." 

"Okay.. So we need to figure out where everyone was at around one." Toadette said. "Toad and I had just left the hotel to go to the park at twelve-thirty." She said, and Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Like you're tall enough to strangle him anyways.." He muttered, and Toadette shot him a glare, almost like she was offended. "No one asked for your opinion. Anyways, we returned when the body discovery announcement played. Right, Toad?" 

The other toad and nodded. "Y-yeah.. We saw the princess during our walk." Toad said, then he realized. "P-Princess Peach, I mean.." He muttered. Bowser spoke next. "At one, I was with Junior, obviously." He shrugged. Junior seemed a little troubled by something, like he had something on his mind. "Yep, papa and I were in the room hall."

Luigi coughed a little. "Okay, w-wait, before we continue with alibis.. There was a ripped note in the Karaoke Bar that asked for someone to meet. And it wasn't Mario's handwriting, I would know." Wario blinked. "And why didn't you say this earlier?" Luigi looked down, before continuing to speak. "I don't think the killer could've been anyone that Mario wasn't too close to. Which would cross off.. Bowser, Junior, Wario, Waluigi, Toadette, Toad, and Peasley."

Daisy nodded. "And it also said 'best friend,' so we can cross Luigi off too, then.." She concluded. Peach spoke. "Which would leave.. Me, Pauline, Daisy, Rosalina, and Geno.." She whispered. "And Mario was last seen at twelve-fifty, according to Rosalina. I wasn't at the hotel, like Toad and Toadette said, so it crosses me off also." 

Wario spoke. "So? Pauline did it, I said this before." He said, "she killed Mario before investigating with Geno and Greenie." Pauline shook her head. "No, I didn't! And even if I did, why would I do it in such a way that makes me the obvious killer?" She said. "And, on another note.. About my hat.. Last night, something was fiddling with my doorknob." Pauline said. "Like someone was trying to break it. Luckily, they went away, but my doorknob was broken. The killer could've broken into my room at some point, I left for breakfast that morning around ten."

Junior spoke up then. "Yeah, I heard that. I peeked out my room to see what was the noise, 'cause I couldn't sleep. I saw someone who was wearing.. I dunno, yellow, maybe orange." He shrugged. 

Luigi blinked. "Y-yellow? And orange?" His voice shook, as he made the sudden realization.

Daisy.  
Daisy wore yellow. And orange. 

And along with the realization, his mind went back to that bracelet he found at the scene. He remembered where it came from. Months ago, when he and Daisy just began dating.

————·⛱️·————

"Yo, Weeg! You said you wanted to see me?"

"M-mhm! I got you something. I got you this bracelet.."

"Oh, cool! It looks awesome, where'd you get it?"

"I made it myself, actually. So.. Whenever we're apart, you'll have a piece of me."

"Aww.. Look, I don't normally get all mushy, but.. This was really sweet of you to do."

"Hehe.. H-Hey-! That tickles!"

"Don't think I've grown soft, though, this is just a reminder!"

"Haha-! D-Daisy-! Daisy!"

————·⛱️·————

"..Daisy?" Luigi softly croaked out, getting her attention. "Yeah?" She asked, a little worriedly. "Did.. Did you kill him? Did you kill Mario?" He asked, and Daisy's eyebrows furrowed. "What? C'mon, Weeg, that's crazy, why would I-" He cut her off, not wanting to but he needed to. "Everything is pointing to you.. Junior said the person beating on Pauline's door was wearing yellow and orange.. There was that bracelet I gave you at the scene.. You were basically Mario's best friend, now that I think about it.."

Peach's eyes widened, and she quickly jumped to Daisy's defense. "L-Luigi, please wait a moment-! You.. You're not thinking this through fully, please think about this! I've known D-Daisy since we were young and she would never do something like this-" She struggled to get her words together, shaking herself as Luigi hugged himself a little. "I-I don't want to believe it either, which is why I WANT her to refute me! I want her to show me I'm wrong!"

Daisy was stuttering, which was uncharacteristic of her, as everyone else looked over in her direction. "I-I didn't.. I wouldn't.. I.." 

Luigi shook, hugging himself as tears began to fall down his face. "..L-Last night, she planned to frame Pauline from the very beginning, so she broke the doorknob to her door. The next morning, when Pauline left, Daisy broke into her room and stole Pauline's hat, hiding it until it was safe to go down to the Karaoke Bar and place it there. Around twelve, she invited Mario to the Karaoke Bar, and Mario got there around one o'clock, not knowing he was walking to his death."

He took a moment to attempt to calm himself. "When Mario got there, I assume D-Daisy caught him by surprise and strangled him, using the music to block out his struggling if anyone came by. During the struggle, I assume the bracelet fell off of her hand, and she didn't notice.. Of course, Mario eventually passed away, and Daisy left his body there, her plan to frame Pauline complete, but she didn't know that she left the bracelet and that Junior saw her last night.."

"S-so.." Luigi looked over at Daisy, who had an angered but defeated look on her face. "The only one who could've committed this crime was.. Daisy, the Ultimate Gardener.."

Peach spoke up, not wanting this to happen. "B-but.. She.. she wouldn't.. We have to-.." She stuttered, but King Boo stopped her. "Oh, this trial has gone on for far too long! Let's go and complete the vote." He said.

Luigi shakily picked up his pad, pressing Daisy's icon. Everyone did the same, and the light green word of 'Correct!' lit up on the pad. 

So it was true.  
It was all true..

He wasn't very sure how to react. The lights went off and the trial room spots went away, and Luigi was frozen in shock before he slowly spoke. "W-Why.. Why did you kill him?" He asked her, looking at Daisy. The sarasalandian princess didn't respond, looking down at the ground, and that only angered Luigi.

He shook a little. "Why did you kill him?!" He asked again, louder, "answer me, Daisy!" The room was silent, only the sound of Luigi's broken voice echoed in it, when he suddenly realized. "Was it the motive?!" He began walking towards her, but Peasley quickly went and held Luigi back before he got to far. "SAY SOMETHING!" His voice cracked as tears began running down his face. 

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY BROTHER?!"

Peasley went to attempt to calm him. "L-Luigi!" He exclaimed, but Luigi began struggling to get out of his grip, his anger, sadness, and betrayal blocking his rational thought. "ANSWER ME! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!" He screamed, "I LOVED YOU! TELL ME SOMETHING! WHY DID YOU-"

"The motive." Daisy quickly cut him off before he could continue, Luigi went silent and looked at her, to listen to what she had to say. "I wanted.. I wanted to take you with me." She whispered, taking in a deep breath before she continued.

Peach looked at her. "..B-But.. But why did you kill Mario..?" She questioned, tearing up herself. "You.. You two were so close, you were best friends.." After a moment of hesitation, Daisy answered her question. "..I don't know what I was thinking. I just assumed, since.. He was my friend, he was an easy target for my plan. I knew he wouldn't argue or find my request suspicious."

————·⛱️·————

Mario walked inside the karaoke bar, humming a little to himself as he did. Music played quietly in the room. Earlier, he had gotten a note from Daisy, asking him to meet. As he was close with her, he didn't find anything suspicious with the note and went to meet her.

He yawned a little, walking inside and looking around, coughing a little before speaking. "Daisy? Are you in here?" Mario asked, not getting a response and he frowned a little. However, the moment he turned his back, a cord was quickly wrapped around his neck.

She began to pull, shaking horribly and was nervous. Daisy was even laughing a little - was it to calm herself down? While Mario began struggling, unable to speak or call for help, Daisy spoke. "H-Haha.. Um.." She thought for a moment. "I'm r-really taking your breath a-away.." She laughed to her own joke, not because she found it funny, but more so to calm herself down.

Mario continued struggling, scratching at his neck and blood from his neck getting onto his gloves. It didn't take very long before his moving completely stopped, and he went limp. Unmoving. Dead.

Dead.

She's just killed her best friend.

Daisy shook, taking a moment to comprehend it all before she picked Mario's body up and placed him on the floor, sitting against the chair. She placed Pauline's hat and the red microphone Pauline used on the stage, before getting off. Daisy didn't notice that while she messed with the scene, the green bracelet on her arm fell onto the floor near the body.

She rushed over to the door, creaking it open and making sure the coast was clear, before leaving the room, leaving the body of her best friend alone, waiting for everyone else to discover it.

————·⛱️·————

Luigi shook again, trying to break out of Peasley's grip again but the bean prince only held tighter. "B-But we promised! We promised that we'd escape together! You said it yourself! Why did you break your promise?!" 

"I just.. I don't know. I wanted to take you with me." She said again. "I wanted to get you out of here safe and sound, and the motive that stupid boo gave us was my opportunity to do it." Luigi shook rapidly, "but I wouldn't w-want to leave at the cost of everyone else! I want to leave with everyone, I want to leave with everyone still alive!" He said, still struggling with Peasley's grip. 

Daisy sighed, crossing her arms and looking down. "Well.. Whatever my execution is, I deserve it." She began. "I deserve what happens to me after this." Luigi immediately shook his head at that. "N-no, but-" He went to began arguing about that statement when King Boo stopped him.

"Well, the blackened herself said she deserved it! Shall we get onto the execution?" He questioned, and Luigi looked up at him. "N-NO-! Not yet! I can't- I can't lose her too-!!" He began rambling. "M-My bro left me, not h-her too! Please not her too-"

She shook her head. "Luigi, dude, give it up.. It's over for me now-" She tried to calm him, but that only panicked Luigi more. "You can't go! You can't go! Please don't go-!!"

King Boo only laughed. "Well, I've prepared a very special punishment for Princess Daisy, the Ultimate Gardener!"

"NO!" He yelled again, he reached out to her, as he began screaming her name.

"DAISY!"

[Ic] "Let's give it everything we've got - It's punishment tiiiime!"

————·⛱️·————

The room went dark, like last time, and Daisy appeared on the other side of the room, in a small grassy field. It was slightly chilly, and she shivered a little.

Suddenly, two thorny vines came out of the ground, and took both of Daisy's arms on it. The thorns dug into her arms, making them begin to bleed and she winced in pain. Although, it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

What was this..?

Right as she had that thought, a piranha plant came out of the ground in front of her. Before she reacted, the piranha plant went and bit onto her leg, biting it off completely and only leaving a bloody stub.

She couldn't help it - Daisy screamed in both pain and fear, and another piranha plant went and bit off her other leg, leaving her legless. Two more piranha plants appeared besides her arms, which were held by the vines, and bit off both of her arms. 

She continued screaming as her blood left her at a fast rate, and a gigantic piranha plant popped up behind her, and opened its mouth. Daisy saw it, her face paling with fear, and the piranha plant bit down - on her head.

Blood pooled down, and her body fell onto the ground, as the piranha plants went back into the ground, almost like they were never there, leaving her dead body on the field.

And with that, the curtain closed on another execution.

————·⛱️·————

Luigi continued to scream long after the execution finished, but eventually, he stopped fighting Peasley's grip and began sobbing quietly. He felt sick after watching the graphic execution, and didn't want to be in this room any longer than he had to. He looked up after Peasley let go and began rubbing his back, and saw Pauline and Rosalina attempting to calm Peach down.

That's when he remembered about the letter Mario wrote. Shakily, he took it out of his pocket and walked over to Peach. "P-Princess..? Big brother.. Big brother wrote this for you.." Luigi choked out. With hesitation, the princess took the note in her hands, using her gloves to wipe her teary eyes.

When Peach opened and read it, she covered a hand over her mouth, and her sobs only got worse. Luigi decided that he was going to leave then. He turned, walking out of the lobby, hugging himself tightly as he did.

After this horrible day, Luigi only wanted to lay down and hope it was a horrible nightmare he'd wake up from. Ignoring Peasley's calls, he made his way out the lobby and to the elevator alone.

This killing game wasn't a joke anymore. The one who promised to get everyone out was dead, and another execution happened. Hope? Hope didn't exist. Not in a situation like this. Not anymore.

Not anymore..


End file.
